


继承人

by apple_amy



Series: 架空 [1]
Category: WoW - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 架空背景。ABO设定。ooc预警。生子预警。cp为阿尔萨斯x凯尔萨斯（AO）隐瞒自己为Omega的凯尔萨斯在王国间的宴会被阿尔萨斯所设计，被迫为他生下继承人来保全奎尔萨拉斯不被洛丹伦所吞并，但最后依然事与愿违。
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Series: 架空 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185587
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. 一、身份暴露

热，非常热。  
躺在床上小歇的凯尔萨斯扯开了衬衫的领口，这个举动非但没有缓解身体的状况，反而让一股陌生的电流蓦地窜了上来，他的裤子被撑了起来。  
“有人知道了我的身份？”一个念头闪现过有些昏沉的大脑，凯尔萨斯挣扎着扶起床沿，艰难地套上鞋子，缓缓起身站在了地上。他要尽快离开这里，找到抑制转换剂——在被瓦里安和阿尔萨斯发现之前。  
“你在找这个吗，凯尔？”  
凯尔萨斯的瞳孔一下子就缩紧了——门在他握上把手的瞬间被拉开了，阿尔萨斯就站在门口，手里托着一个小小的绿色胶囊。  
“你在说什么？”身体像是被抽干了力气一样，Omega面对Alpha的本能的顺从，让凯尔萨斯几乎挪不动脚步，他后面的穴口开始润湿了——他发情了。  
“你果然是个Omega。”轻嗅了几下空气中的味道，阿尔萨斯伸手抓住凯尔萨斯向怀里一带，浓郁的信息素萦绕在鼻尖，激发出了他的Alpha本能，他嗅着凯尔萨斯的颈窝，寻找着标记的位置。  
“滚开！”几乎瘫软在阿尔萨斯怀里的凯尔萨斯，爆发出了最大的潜能将阿尔萨斯推开，却一个没站稳摔伏在地上，裤子上阴湿了一大片。  
“不要拒绝本能。”阿尔萨斯揉了揉胸口站了起来，关上了房门，俯身抱起了凯尔萨斯，含住他耳垂低声呢喃着，“恢复Omega身份吧，凯尔。”舔上他的脸颊，阿尔萨斯继续说，“当我的王后，我们可以共同治理国家。”  
“然后只剩下洛丹伦，奎尔萨拉斯从此消失？”Alpha浓郁的气息让让凯尔萨斯彻底失去反抗能力，被阿尔萨斯放在了床上。  
“我们本来就拥有彼此王位的继承权……而你是个Omega。”阿尔萨斯嘴角勾了起来，用单手抓住了凯尔萨斯的手腕，举过头顶压住，“Omega注定不能领导国家，与其等着身份被揭穿让我跟瓦里安竞争王位，为什么不答应做我的王后？我可以保护奎尔萨拉斯。”一条腿挤进了凯尔萨斯并紧的腿间，“奎尔萨拉斯也是我母亲的故国。”手指解开了凯尔萨斯的衬衫扣子，“从这一点上来说，我的心可是向着奎尔萨拉斯的。”  
凯尔萨斯沉默了下来，他在思考阿尔萨斯提出的条件。  
他是个Omega，在奎尔萨拉斯现行的《继承法》中，是完全不具有继承权。但是他是国王的独子，在他成年之前接受得都是alpha王储教育，他应该是个alpha，但是命运却给他开了个玩笑，他成年之后，却是一个不折不扣的Omega。往上数他的父亲、祖父，都没有兄弟，只有一个姐妹。他的姑母嫁给了阿尔萨斯的父亲，他的姑祖母嫁给了瓦里安的祖父，从这个意义上说，他被发现是个Omega后，奎尔萨拉斯的王位将从阿尔萨斯与瓦里安中间产生。  
权衡了很久之后，凯尔萨斯才缓缓地说：“我答应你，但现在不能暴露我是Omega的事情。”  
“当然不会是现在，我会选个恰当的时机揭示我们之间的关系。”顿了一下，“奎尔萨拉斯也需要时间慢慢熟悉我。”  
“……那么放开我的手腕。”凯尔萨斯勾起了嘴角，“衣服我会自己脱掉。”  
“不要剥夺我的乐趣，凯尔。”俯下身，阿尔萨斯吻住了凯尔萨斯的嘴唇。

凯尔萨斯闭上了眼睛，他张开嘴唇任凭阿尔萨斯长驱直入，来自身体的本能让他伸出舌头与之交缠，交换彼此的信息。Omega的气息是如此的甘美，阿尔萨斯不断吸吮着凯尔萨斯的嘴唇，交缠的舌间令凯尔萨斯有些窒息。过了很长一段时间后，阿尔萨斯才松开他的嘴唇。  
睁开眼睛，看到阿尔萨斯凝望着他，凯尔萨斯伸出双手勾住了他的脖子：“你不继续吗？”  
“当然要继续。”阿尔萨斯蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“不过，我要先标记你……”  
尖利的牙齿刺破了后颈的腺体，属于阿尔萨斯的alpha信息被注入，凯尔萨斯浑身颤抖着，向阿尔萨斯敞开了秘密花园。  
“这样就对了，凯尔。”  
暴力将凯尔萨斯的衣裤撕成两半，手掌隔着内裤握住了鼓起，不过是揉搓了一下，就看到内裤完全湿透了，才扯掉内裤，凯尔萨斯的双腿就环住了他的腰间，磨蹭着他的凸起。  
“干我……”几不可闻的声音从凯尔萨斯的嘴唇里吐出，让阿尔萨斯笑了起来：“不要着急，凯尔。”  
胸前的乳尖被咬住吸吮着，一阵一阵的酥麻快感，让他不自觉地贴近阿尔萨斯，  
双手伸过腋下攀住了阿尔萨斯肩头，凯尔萨斯半睁的眼睛无神地注视着前方，嘴里溢出了甜美的呻吟声。埋藏在身体深处对于Alpha的依恋，让他全身心地臣服着、用自己的身体取悦着阿尔萨斯。  
“唔……”属于Omega特有的甜美呻吟再次刺激到了阿尔萨斯，他狠狠地向内一顶，又急速的抽了出来，感觉到了凯尔萨斯对于他的挽留与不舍。这让他很高兴，第一次发情结束的时候，凯尔萨斯已经哑了嗓子，而阿尔萨斯则好心地喂了他一些营养液——似乎他早就知道凯尔萨斯会因为发情而导致身体脱力。胸膛依然在剧烈地起伏着，两条腿敞开面向着阿尔萨斯，凯尔萨斯知道，在不久之后，他还会开始第二次、第三次发情。  
阿尔萨斯心情大好地看着刚刚发情完的凯尔萨斯，光裸的身体充满了自己制造出来的吻痕，大腿上还有清晰的指印，而属于他标记的气息则意味着这个Omega属于了自己。这一切的一切，都是这样的迷人。他优雅地抓住了凯尔萨斯的手指，一根一根地舔了起来，让凯尔萨斯的第二次发情提前到来。  
跨坐在阿尔萨斯的身上，双手无力地抵住他的胸膛，凯尔萨斯几乎说不出话来，身体也疲惫地俯了下去，惟有那个不知道餍足的地方，依然不知道疲倦地吞吐着体内的东西，甚至敞开了那个孕育子嗣的地方让他进入。  
“不，你不能……”凯尔萨斯慌乱地想从阿尔萨斯的身上站起来，却因为体力的问题，无法挣脱阿尔萨斯的钳制。当精液射进去的时候，凯尔萨斯流下了绝望地泪水。  
此后的七天里，凯尔萨斯在发情与清醒中交替度过，直到发情期完全结束。补充了大量营养液的凯尔萨斯终于从封闭的房间里出来，他的手中握着那颗Omega信息抑制剂，但是已经完全没有用了——他被阿尔萨斯标记了，只要阿尔萨斯在他身边，他就会为他颤抖，为他敞开双腿。

匆匆结束了国王间的聚会，凯尔萨斯几乎是不辞而别——被标记过的Omega，无法再用信息抑制转化剂，他如果不提前离开，一定会被瓦里安发现，到时候再被瓦里安标记的话……洛丹伦和暴风城早就对奎尔萨拉斯垂涎许久，如果不是自己的身份被洛丹伦发现，如果不答应被阿尔萨斯标记，他不仅仅是失去继承权，还会让子民成为另外两国的奴仆。


	2. 二、妊娠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有生子设定，不会正面描写。

回到奎尔萨拉斯的凯尔萨斯异常暴躁——他被检查出了妊娠。那个孩子不言而喻，就是阿尔萨斯的孩子。  
拿掉这个孩子。  
凯尔萨斯面无表情地向皇家药剂实验室的大药剂师罗曼斯吩咐。  
“如果拿掉这个孩子，即使您后面可以成功转化成alpha，您也会失去生育能力……”罗曼斯小心翼翼地说。  
“Omega转化剂还有多长时间可以使用？”凯尔萨斯忍住了反胃问，他的妊娠反应十分剧烈，不得不以考察的名义窝在罗曼斯的实验室里。  
“得等您生下孩子后一个月才可以使用。”罗曼斯恭敬地回答。  
“我现在的反应能不能止住？”凯尔萨斯又呕了几口，“还有，这个孩子什么时候才会显形？”  
“有一种抑制剂可以压住妊娠反应。”罗曼斯从实验桌上找出了一管药剂，“每天一管就可以了，而且还能掩盖Omega的信息素。”  
凯尔萨斯拿起药剂一饮而尽，那股奇异的燥热渐渐退了下去，翻江倒海的感觉也在消失。把玩着手里空了的试管，凯尔萨斯盯着罗曼斯：“你知道应该怎样应付那些记者。”  
“是的。”罗曼斯回答，“在最后一个月的时候，您最好去奎尔丹尼斯岛散心，我会在白露宫亲自为您准备好接生的一切。”

虽然凯尔萨斯几近逃跑似的回了奎尔萨拉斯，但是阿尔萨斯的心情仍然很不错——他偶然看到了凯尔萨斯偷偷服用药物，在向他敬酒的时候，他小心翼翼地将整瓶药丸偷了出来，又带着微醺的凯尔萨斯到一间单独的房间休息，当然是可以封闭信息素的房间。  
应付了瓦里安后，他悄悄地来到了那个房间，打开房门就发现了凯尔萨斯的秘密——甜腻的Omega信息素，可以冲昏任何一个路过的alpha。  
独自享用凯尔萨斯这个Omega，并且通过凯尔萨斯这个Omega继承奎尔萨拉斯，兵不血刃地扩大洛丹伦的领土，阿尔萨斯瞬间就想明白了，他关上了房门，用浓烈的alpha信息强迫凯尔萨斯服从，假意给他承诺，却直接把他标记，甚至多次将精液射进他的生殖腔里，他相信在凯尔萨斯回到奎尔萨拉斯后，就会发现自己已经孕育了一个新生命。  
“凯尔萨斯·逐日者，我的王后……”得意的笑容在阿尔萨斯的面容浮现，“把继承人好好生下来，然后让奎尔萨拉斯与洛丹伦正式成为一体。”

时间很快就过去了九个月，凯尔萨斯不得不以度假的名义躲进了白露宫。  
拖着沉重的肚子，凯尔萨斯在极小的范围内散步——仅仅是为了这个即将出生的孩子不会特别的折磨自己的身体。  
罗曼斯将听诊器放在了凯尔萨斯的肚子上：“孩子很健康，再有几天就会出生。”  
“这个孩子出生后，暂时找个地方寄养，过些日子我会找个借口抱养回来，作为私生子。”凯尔萨斯闭上眼睛休息。罗曼斯行礼退了出去。

仅仅过了两天，罗曼斯就给凯尔萨斯带来了一个不好的消息，洛丹伦的阿尔萨斯国王从银月城出发，准备到奎尔丹尼斯岛来找他做客。  
“他这是故意的！”凯尔萨斯暴怒——他可是一点都没忘记阿尔萨斯是如何算计他的，让他在九个月前的转化alpha方案完全失败，还不得不被他所标记，现在还要生下他的孩子。  
激动地站了起来，凯尔萨斯才想说什么，却抱着肚子一脸惨白地坐了下去：“罗曼斯，我恐怕要生了。”  
慌乱的把凯尔萨斯放在了产床上，罗曼斯立刻就叫助手阿斯塔洛准备好一切，他必须亲自为凯尔萨斯接生。阵痛很快就俘虏了凯尔萨斯所有的精力，以至于他根本不知道阿尔萨斯已经来到了白露宫，正等在房门外。

算出凯尔萨斯的预产期后，阿尔萨斯就准备去奎尔萨拉斯把自己的孩子抢过来——当然，他不会开拔军队去强抢，他只是带了外交团来拜访凯尔萨斯，至于外交团的成员嘛，当然是他手下的白银之手骑士团。  
得知凯尔萨斯并不在银月城后，阿尔萨斯拒绝了玛兰德公爵的挽留，直接命令外交团向奎尔丹尼斯岛奔去。玛兰德公爵立刻派龙鹰骑士向罗曼斯报信，却让凯尔萨斯的产期提前，阿尔萨斯恰好赶到了白露宫。白露宫的侍卫很少——这是顾及到了凯尔萨斯omega身份，罗曼斯也好、凯尔萨斯也好，都不希望过多的人知道他们的国王是个Omega，不具有王位的继承权。这却让阿尔萨斯逮到机会，大摇大摆地进入了白露宫。  
属于Omega的信息让阿尔萨斯轻易地找到了凯尔萨斯的产房，他命令白银之手骑士团守卫在外面，自己却推开房门闯了进去。  
“哇……”响亮的啼哭恰巧从室内传出，阿尔萨斯的步伐一顿，脸上露出了笑意，他快步走向卧室，看到了一个漂亮的男婴正准备裹进被子里。  
“看来我到来的时间很巧啊，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯走到床前抚摸着凯尔萨斯的脸庞，“这个孩子我就带走了。”  
“你不怕引起两国战争吗？”凯尔萨斯虚弱的说，产后的虚弱和alpha的信息素刺激，让他格外温驯。  
“我只是接回我的孩子。”阿尔萨斯拍了拍凯尔萨斯的脸庞，“我的王后为我生下了继承人，他应该接受洛丹伦最正统的王储教育。这样有问题吗，凯尔？”扶起了凯尔萨斯，让他靠在自己的身上，温热的鼻息喷在后颈上，“有10个月没有标记过你了，应该强化一下王后的认知。”尖利的牙齿刺入了腺体，属于alpha的信息素再次注入，让凯尔萨斯彻底说不出话来。

罗曼斯根本无法阻止孩子被抢走，也无法阻止凯尔萨斯再次被标记，他看着阿尔萨斯，发出了绝望的怒吼：“你这是毁了奎尔萨拉斯的希望！”  
“希望？按照《继承法》，我才是奎尔萨拉斯的国王，而凯尔萨斯这个Omega并不具备继承权……”阿尔萨斯直视着罗曼斯，“不过，他是我标记的王后，又替我生下了继承人，他当然可以替我代管奎尔萨拉斯。”


	3. 三、修订法案

“我要推动《继承法》法案的修改。”在被抢走孩子后，凯尔萨斯有气无力地对罗曼斯说，“去把洛瑟玛·塞隆议会长找来，我不相信银月议会希望米奈希尔家族来掌握奎尔萨拉斯。”

洛瑟玛很快就来到了白露宫，浓烈的Omega气息，让他知道了凯尔萨斯真正的性别。  
“为什么？”洛瑟玛质问凯尔萨斯，“《继承法》里明确指出，Omega不应该继承王位……”  
“我的家族里，还有其他alpha吗？”凯尔萨斯打断了他的话语，“拥有alpha的，仅仅是逐日者家族的旁支，比如米奈希尔家族，比如乌瑞恩家族。但是他们会让银月议会继续存在吗？会让奎尔萨拉斯继续存在吗？会保持数千年来奎尔萨拉斯的传统吗？会让现在这些alpha继续担任要职吗？”  
洛瑟玛沉默下来，谁都不愿意让出既得利益，想要说服那些议会的老顽固并不困难，尤其是在逐日者家族这么宽厚的统治之下。  
“我会推动《继承法》法案的修改。”洛瑟玛终于开口，“但是凯尔萨斯，你必须生下一个具有逐日者家族的血脉的孩子。”  
“他出生就被抢走了。”凯尔萨斯转头看向窗外，“我又再次被标记了，需要10个月才能抹除标记的信息素，在此之前，我会让罗曼斯用信息素抑制剂来封闭我的Omega信息素。”  
“那个孩子，我们可以不用承认他的身世。”洛瑟玛低声附在凯尔萨斯的耳边说，“只要您坚持10个月，我会在全国范围内为您挑选合适的alpha，然后尽快生下一个合法的继承人。”

抱着可爱的小王子，阿尔萨斯返回了洛丹伦。  
早在几个月前，阿尔萨斯就开始秘密渗透奎尔萨拉斯的议会成员，这些成员人数不多，却偏偏都是从平民阶层选举上来作为奎尔萨拉斯银月议会的议员。他们与银月城的贵族利益不同，他们更渴望有所作为，但是《议会法案》限制了他们的发展，让这些平民议员充满了不满。  
上升通道被堵塞，取得议员的称号不过是那些贵族议员的附庸，这种矛盾不利用起来，就是对阿尔萨斯政治智商的羞辱了。  
至于凯尔萨斯？作为被他标记的Omega，每次标记都会有10～12个月的有效期，这个有效期内，他是无法通过转化剂来改变性别——他早就知道奎尔萨拉斯皇家药剂研究院在研究什么了，这要感谢那位叫达尔坎的议员，出身平民，却渴望主导国家，对银月议会的不满，恰好成为了他可以利用的对象。况且刚刚生产完的Omega，还需要半个月的调养期，这段时间里，他有足够的时间对奎尔萨拉斯进行渗透。

为了不揭穿凯尔萨斯Omega的事情，洛瑟玛派人调查了很多贵族继承人的性别，他发现这些贵族继承人里，有很大一部分都隐瞒了自己身为Omega或是bate的事实，按照《继承法》，这些继承人都不能继承贵族称号，尤其是最近萨古纳尔男爵家族的继承人居然是女性的bate。  
联络了哈杜伦议员，洛瑟玛把萨古纳尔男爵家族继承人的情况说了一遍。  
“议会长，这种情况根本不值得讨论。”哈杜伦将双脚搭在桌子上，“萨古纳尔家族只有叔侄两人，瓦莉拉的叔叔是个alpha，在平息叛乱的时候，失去了生育能力，而瓦莉拉的父母也丧生在了那场冲突中。”  
“按照《继承法》，萨古纳尔的男爵爵位就应该被收回。”洛瑟玛冰冷地回答。  
“那样萨古纳尔家就会叛变。”哈杜伦站了起来，“萨古纳尔家在军中的地位很高……”  
“这我都知道。”洛瑟玛打断了哈杜伦的话，“所以，我想推动《继承法修订案》，给予那些只剩下独子独女，却不是alpha的家族，延续的机会。”  
“你会有这么好心？”哈杜伦看着洛瑟玛，“洛斯，是不是凯尔萨斯·逐日者，并不是一个alpha？”  
“那怎么可能！”洛瑟玛断然否认，“我们现在说的是萨古纳尔男爵家的继承人。”  
“好吧。”哈杜伦耸了耸肩，“别怪我没提醒你，洛丹伦那边传来了‘凯尔萨斯·逐日者是Omega，已经被阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔国王标记了，还生下了一个小王子，是他们洛丹伦的王后。’这样的消息。按照《继承法》的继位顺序，阿尔萨斯是排在凯尔萨斯后面的继承人，如果这是真的，就意味着奎尔萨拉斯将被并入洛丹伦。”  
“看起来洛丹伦为了吞并奎尔萨拉斯，无其不用了。”洛瑟玛镇静了下来，“那么我们更应该推动《继承法》的改革，免得因为逐日者家族单传数代出现问题。”  
“那还是指望凯尔萨斯多生几个孩子供挑选。”哈杜伦摊了摊手，“逐日者家族已经三代都是只有一个继承人了。”  
“bate和Omega都嫁出去了。”洛瑟玛补充，“阿尔萨斯的母亲可是一个温柔的Omega。”

萨古纳尔男爵的继承问题，最终还是拿到了议会上讨论。围绕着废除萨古纳尔男爵还是接受bate或是Omega继承人的问题，议会吵成了一锅粥。  
支持者认为，家族以第一个出生的孩子为继承人，无论他/她是alpha还是bate、Omega，都应该一视同仁。  
反对者认为，奎尔萨拉斯多年的传统不能丢弃，况且在遇到危险的时候，alpha比bate和Omega更容易判断局势，尤其是Omega，他们有发情期，一旦进入发情期，就会有数日的时间无法处理任何事情，只能乖乖等着alpha。  
支持者认为，就算是Omega进入发情期无法工作，但是作为Omega的alpha也是无法工作且需要陪伴在Omega的身边，包括后面Omega生子、休养，都是需要alpha参与其中。唯一不受影响的是bate，如果以这种理由拒绝bate和Omega，是相当不公平。况且Omega在某些方面是强过alpha。  
反对者认为，就算Omega某些能力强过alpha，但是Omega人数稀少，本就是应该被保护的对象，再让他/她们继承家族，不如让他/她们选择一个alpha生下含有家族血脉的继承人，由他/她们继承人中的alpha来继承家族。  
争吵不休的结果，就是议会暂时休会，等到五日后继续讨论。

“情况不是很好。”洛瑟玛向凯尔萨斯汇报，“那些依附贵族议员的平民议员，似乎对于废除爵位更感兴趣，即使不废除也是要剥夺Omega的继承权，Omega的继承权在于下一代含有家族血脉的alpha。”  
“平民议员都是依附于贵族议员，因为他们根本不懂国家的政治。而贵族议员会利用平民议员。如果说平民议员反对贵族议员的提案，那肯定牵扯到了某个贵族议员的利益，但是你查过很多贵族议员的继承人性别，所以这只能说明有外部势力渗透。”  
“……洛丹伦？”洛瑟玛的表情凝重起来。  
“剥夺Omega继承人的继承权，把继承权交给含有Omega血脉的alpha下一代。我被迫生下了阿尔萨斯的孩子，那个孩子成年后是个alpha的话，他将同时继承洛丹伦与奎尔萨拉斯……”  
“那个孩子现在阿尔萨斯手中，他会接受洛丹伦的教育，不会对奎尔萨拉斯产生感情！”洛瑟玛惊呼。  
“就是这样。”凯尔萨斯冷笑了起来，“去查查平民议员被谁联合了吧，顺便再给他们点好处，尽快通过《继承法修订案》。”


	4. 四、阿尔萨斯拜访

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有h内容。

“这么快就知道了？”阿尔萨斯看着法瑞克，“达尔坎暴露了没有？”  
“没有。但是几个被联合的平民议员开始动摇了，不出意外的话，下次议案提出的时候，会有过半数的赞成票通过。”法瑞克回答，“一旦通过，那么贵族议会肯定会通过。达尔坎从洛瑟玛议长那里偷听来的消息，贵族议会里有一半以上的成员家中继承人，都与《继承法》相悖。”  
“那我就去拜访一下凯尔萨斯，让他的真实身份曝光。”阿尔萨斯敲了敲桌面，“白银之手打散了伪装前往，顺便突袭几个重要的战略地点。和平年代的守备力量都不会太紧张。记得和达尔坎联络，我需要出其不意的攻下银月城，迎接我的王后。”

接到洛丹伦递交的国书后，凯尔萨斯本想拒绝，但是想到了从洛丹伦流传出的“谣言”，还是批准了阿尔萨斯国王到奎尔萨拉斯的访问。  
“刚刚推动了《继承法》的修正案，阿尔萨斯就带队进行国事访问……”凯尔萨斯摸了摸后颈被标记的地方喃喃自语，“恐怕没有那么简单。”  
“陛下。”负责管理斥候的维尔莱斯·暗影闯了进来，“有人看到洛丹伦正在集结部队。”  
“他们向哪个方向集结？”凯尔萨斯问。  
“只是集结部队，没有行军动向。”维尔莱斯摇了摇头，“只不过洛丹伦每年都会在一个月后进行军演，所以这次集结也可能是为军演做准备。”  
“军演？”凯尔萨斯站起来踱步，“每年的军事演习都会邀请一个国家联合进行，去年是暴风城，今年是银月城。我刚刚收到阿尔萨斯递交的国事访问国书，丝毫没有提及军演分毫。”  
“我再派斥候去打听。”维尔莱斯行礼准备出去。  
“让萨古纳尔男爵过来找我。”凯尔萨斯吩咐了一声。

“陛下。”萨古纳尔男爵很快就过来了。  
“洛丹伦集结军事力量，我怀疑阿尔萨斯对奎尔萨拉斯不怀好意。”凯尔萨斯开门见山地说。  
“是因为您被他标记了吗？”萨古纳尔男爵顿了一下，“还是因为最近的《继承法》修订案。”  
“两者都有可能。”凯尔萨斯取出了一个胶囊，“我变性的方案功亏一篑，不得不生下了那个孩子。本来想调养过一个月就开始重新进行变性方案，阿尔萨斯却带人抢走了孩子，还对我重新标记，让变性方案无法实施……他都不许我变性成功，又怎么可能让《继承法》修订案通过呢！”  
“这个理由不能向公众公布。”萨古纳尔男爵回答，“本来以为我和瓦莉拉的继承权问题足够解决陛下的问题，没想到洛丹伦还是如此。”  
“送到嘴里的肉，岂有不吃的道理。”凯尔萨斯挥了挥手，“还是尽快推动修订案，我先拖延一下国事访问。”

在扯皮了近七个月后，修订法案终于出炉——规定需要由第一个出生的alpha继承，变更成为了由第一个alpha或是bate继承；如果家族仅剩下Omega继承人，则由Omega的alpha代管家族权力，继承权由含有该Omega血脉的第一个出生的alpha继承。  
从贵族院拿到这份修订案后，凯尔萨斯目瞪口呆。显然这是一份出自洛丹伦手笔的修订案，它完全否决了Omega继承的合法性，Omega的继承权实际上是落到了含有自己血脉的子女身上。  
“这份修订案不予通过。”凯尔萨斯正准备把修订案打回贵族院。  
“阿尔萨斯国王陛下到。”门外侍卫发出了传报声音。  
凯尔萨斯皱了皱眉，为了尽早通过修订法案，他可是特意把阿尔萨斯放在国宾馆晾了几天，怎么刚刚送来修订案，他就过来了？没有时间细想这些，他匆忙把修订案放进了办公桌的抽屉里，略做仪容整理后，让人将阿尔萨斯引进来。

“有七个月没有见面了，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯热情地给了凯尔萨斯一个大大的拥抱，低声在他的耳边说，“亲爱的王后，有没有想我？”  
“阿尔萨斯陛下，今天并不是约定的会面时间。”凯尔萨斯僵硬地站在原地，alpha的气息让他的身体绷直了——他还没来得及服食抑制剂。  
“瞧，我是太高兴了。”阿尔萨斯瞬间变得彬彬有礼，“我与凯尔萨斯陛下有些国事要商谈，其他人就下去吧？”  
“有什么事情不能当着官员们的面谈？”凯尔萨斯强撑着站在那里。  
“凯尔，你忘了我们可是很亲近的表兄弟……”阿尔萨斯故意顿了一下，“我们之间的亲戚问候，就不必其他人知道了吧？”说完他拍了拍凯尔萨斯的肩头，指尖扫过了被标记的地方。  
“都下去吧。”凯尔萨斯脸色发青，挥了挥手。  
房门被关闭后，只剩下阿尔萨斯和凯尔萨斯两人，阿尔萨斯很自然地将房门上锁，才握住了凯尔萨斯的手腕，把他带进了怀里，深吻了下去。  
“唔……”凯尔萨斯回应着这个吻，他早就在阿尔萨斯拥抱他的时候，失去了反抗的能力，刚刚的反应不过是在强撑而已。

冗长的亲吻几乎令凯尔萨斯窒息，他的裤子已经洇湿了一大片……呲啦一声，阿尔萨斯撕破了凯尔萨斯的裤子露出了他浑圆挺翘的屁股，一根手指顺利的插了进去，黏腻的液体随之包裹了起来。  
“趴在桌子上，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯在凯尔萨斯的耳边呢喃着，凯尔萨斯顺从地趴在了桌沿上，用长长的头发遮盖了自己的容颜。  
阿尔萨斯解开了他的裤子前襟，坚硬的性器直接弹了出来，被他握住揉搓着。  
“唔……”凯尔萨斯双手抓住桌面，摇着屁股，仿佛在祈求着什么。  
Omega的信息素又释放了不少，阿尔萨斯的眼神完全被那个半遮半露的屁股所吸引，他解开了裤子的前端，露出了粗长的硬物，在臀缝里缓慢地上下移动，路过穴口的时候，被饥渴的穴口嘬住了前端，邀请他品尝这具美好的肉体。  
“阿尔萨斯……”凯尔萨斯被折磨得理智全无，作为一个Omega，标记他的alpha就是致命的毒药，他会为alpha丧失一切理智，成为只知道交合的淫兽，除非他的alpha给予他足够的满足。  
看到凯尔萨斯欲求不满的样子，阿尔萨斯也无法克制自己的欲望，黏腻而粗长的硬物破开了穴口，凯尔萨斯被alpha信息素激发出的空虚感瞬间被填满，随后的撞击又让他充满了眩晕感，他不知道自己想要冲向何方，也不知道自己将会冲向何方，他就像是一叶小舟在暴风雨肆虐的大海里，不停地颠簸起伏，仿佛永远都停不下来。  
抽屉被悄悄地打开，里面的修订案放在了凯尔萨斯的眼前，阿尔萨斯在凯尔萨斯即将达到高潮的时候，抽回了他的硬物，居高临下地看着凯尔萨斯，循循诱惑着犹如吐信的毒蛇：“把这个修订案签署了。”  
“不……”已经丧失大部分理智的凯尔萨斯微弱的拒绝，但是当羽毛笔握在他手中的时候，他还是听从了阿尔萨斯的命令，签署了修正案，盖上了逐日者的印章。  
像是奖励一般，阿尔萨斯再次埋入了他的体内，带他一次又一次地冲向高潮，最后，阿尔萨斯在忘情之际，再次咬住了凯尔萨斯的腺体，把浓烈的alpha信息素注入到他的体内，被抑制的Omega信息素全部释放了出来。

交合之后的凯尔萨斯还处于虚弱状态，就被整理好仪容的阿尔萨斯拖到了王宫的阳台上，而阳台下面早就聚集了无数奎尔萨拉斯的国民。  
阿尔萨斯举着已经生效的《继承法修订案》，向聚集的人民宣布了凯尔萨斯是Omega的事实——浓烈的Omega信息素和被阿尔萨斯标记的信息，让很多人知道了他们现任国王的真实性别。  
“Omega没有做国王的权利！”底下的人民高护着，“凯尔萨斯退位！”  
已经清醒的凯尔萨斯，无力反驳，他看着阿尔萨斯志得意满的脸庞，和下面一浪高过一浪让自己退位的声音，感到一阵阵的心寒。  
“根据新签署的《继承法修订案》，凯尔萨斯的子嗣可以继承奎尔萨拉斯。”阿尔萨斯继续说，“他已经和我孕育了子嗣，是一个漂亮的男孩，等到成年确认性别之后，就可以同时继承洛丹伦与奎尔萨拉斯。在这之前，我仅仅是会代管，不会干涉奎尔萨拉斯的一切。”转身他扶着凯尔萨斯，“亲爱的凯尔萨斯王后，请随我到洛丹伦生活，王子离不开王后的教导。”  
“我不能离开。”凯尔萨斯想挣脱了阿尔萨斯的怀抱，“我曾经发誓效忠我的人民，效忠奎尔萨拉斯，我不能退位！”  
“但是你无权继位。”阿尔萨斯冷冰冰的指出事实，“你的人民也希望你退位，他们在等待着你的孩子继位。”


	5. 五洛丹伦的王后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斗智斗勇。

为了表示自己并没有侵占奎尔萨拉斯的心思，阿尔萨斯带着凯尔萨斯即刻离开了银月王城——只是洛丹伦与奎尔萨拉斯的边界早就被洛丹伦的军队占领，各处紧要的军事重地也被占领，唯一留给凯尔萨斯的，只有他的银月王城，还是处于洛丹伦军队的监视之下。  
凯尔萨斯不再是国王，他只是阿尔萨斯的王后，他的幕僚被阿尔萨斯全部赶走，他的仆从也换成了阿尔萨斯的仆从，甚至替他调养身体的医生也换成了洛丹伦的医生。表面上他是洛丹伦的王后，实际上是阿尔萨斯的囚徒。  
返回洛丹伦的路程走得很慢，除了阿尔萨斯巩固侵占的领土外，还向奎尔萨拉斯的臣民展示凯尔萨斯这个Omega，让他没有任何理由去复辟逐日者王朝。  
借宿的村庄里，凯尔萨斯被阿尔萨斯压在身下，无助地接受着alpha对Omega的统治——每路过一个村庄借宿，他就会被阿尔萨斯整整折腾一夜，直到Omega的信息素完全传播出去，让他无法逃跑也无法掩盖信息素。

三年的旅程，阿尔萨斯带着凯尔萨斯踏遍了整个奎尔萨拉斯的国土，也让凯尔萨斯有机会接触到了这些生活在最底层的民众，让他有机会了解到了这些民众的所思所想，他或许不是一个优秀的国王，但是他有着温柔善良的心，他知道了那群底层民众的诉求，又知道现在银月王城在洛瑟玛议会长的摄政下，逐渐恢复了以往的活力。  
即使自己不再是国王，即使自己只能成为洛丹伦的王后，但是奎尔萨拉斯这片土地上，绝对不会归属洛丹伦——他们是上古遗民的后裔，与洛丹伦这样的国家人民有着本质的不同，他们或许会一时屈服于洛丹伦的铁蹄之下，却不会永远屈服，一旦有了反抗力量，他的奎尔萨拉斯还会回来。  
想通了这点后，凯尔萨斯坦然面对阿尔萨斯的羞辱，同时也尽职尽责的做好一个王后的本分。

漫天飞舞的玫瑰花瓣和胜利的钟声，那是欢迎阿尔萨斯国王携带凯尔萨斯王后的祝福，白银之手的大领主乌瑟尔·光明使者带领着4岁的小王子站在队伍的最前方。  
小王子的眼睛最像凯尔萨斯，那双沉静而不含一丝杂质的蓝色眼睛，如同雨后天空一般纯净；鎏金色的短发也如同太阳一般耀眼……只是他的鼻子和嘴唇都随了阿尔萨斯。  
“他叫什么？”凯尔萨斯在最初的兴奋过后，有些嫌弃这个孩子——那是他不得已的选择。  
“泰瑞纳斯·阿纳斯塔里安·米奈希尔。”阿尔萨斯回答，“我用了我父亲和你父亲的名字命名。”  
走到了小王子面前，凯尔萨斯蹲了下来：“尊敬的泰瑞纳斯小王子，你好。”  
小王子规规矩矩地向凯尔萨斯行礼：“你好，王后陛下。”  
“无需多礼。”凯尔萨斯看着这个彬彬有礼的小家伙，一把抱了起来，“既然喊我一声王后陛下，就跟着我和阿尔萨斯一起回去吧。”  
小王子扭头看向阿尔萨斯，阿尔萨斯微微点头。  
小王子立刻就搂紧了凯尔萨斯：“真的是你生下我吗？为什么其他孩子的Omega都是女性？”  
“因为我是极其稀有的男性Omega。”凯尔萨斯抱着小王子慢慢走着，他想多了解一下这个接受洛丹伦王储教育的孩子——他想板回他的认知。  
“那我可以叫你妈咪吗？”小王子怯怯地问，“我看好多孩子都是这么叫他们的Omega女性。”  
“你说过了，那是适用于Omega女性……而我不是女性。”顿了一下后，凯尔萨斯接着说，“你可以称我为王后陛下，私下里也可以叫我凯尔。”  
“那我就叫你凯尔了，王后陛下。”小王子洋洋得意地说。  
凯尔萨斯被小王子的模样逗笑了：“好。”

进入洛丹伦王宫后，凯尔萨斯就过起了深居简出的日子。王室举办的宴会很少出现他的身影，他很大的一部分时间都是在陪伴泰瑞纳斯。  
这天阿尔萨斯处理政务回来的时间尚早，他听到了凯尔萨斯在向泰瑞纳斯介绍奎尔萨拉斯，介绍他是上古遗民的后裔，介绍奎尔萨拉斯的种种……偶尔，泰瑞纳斯也会问他洛丹伦的印象，凯尔萨斯并没有回答，而是叫他去问阿尔萨斯。  
拧开房门，泰瑞纳斯冲到了阿尔萨斯的面前，向他施礼之后，就被他抱了起来。  
凯尔萨斯也站了起来，垂手站立似笑非笑地看了看正在嬉戏的阿尔萨斯和泰瑞纳斯，才缓缓走过去向阿尔萨斯行礼。  
放下了泰瑞纳斯，阿尔萨斯叫保姆把小王子带走，才走到了凯尔萨斯面前：“凯尔，很高兴你能认清你的身份。”  
“既然成为了你的王后，我就会做好王后的分内之事。”凯尔萨斯不咸不淡的回答。  
“是啊，不过才短短一个月，你就和泰瑞纳斯相处融洽了。”阿尔萨斯伸手搂住了凯尔萨斯的腰，手掌隔着衣服摩挲着他的屁股。  
“他毕竟是我生下来的。”凯尔萨斯感觉到随着阿尔萨斯手掌摩挲的深入，他的身体开始酥软，只是他为了维持自己的尊严，没有倒入到阿尔萨斯的怀里。  
“所以感谢你生下了这么可爱的孩子。”阿尔萨斯褪下了凯尔萨斯的裤子，握住下面抬头的东西套弄起来。  
“唔……”灼热的手掌让凯尔萨斯瞬间起了反应，饥渴的穴口已经分泌出了爱液，等待着阿尔萨斯的品尝。  
呲啦一声，凯尔萨斯身上的衣服尽数被撕碎丢在一旁，露出了堪称比例完美的身体。  
阿尔萨斯相当迷恋这具身体——在接受过alpha王储教育后，本来应该纤细柔软的Omega身体，有了不属于Omega的肉感，不是像没有发育的少年，也不是自己这样的肌肉强健，穿起衣服看着纤瘦，脱了衣服就是肉感十足。  
出于羞辱的目的，也出于要彻底驯服的目的，阿尔萨斯很少会将衣物全部脱掉与凯尔萨斯做爱，他更喜欢自己穿戴整齐骑在凯尔萨斯身上，抚摸他的全身，挑起他的情欲，让他为自己而疯狂。  
今天他故意把自己的衣服也脱光了，露出了充满力量的身体，健壮的手臂，宽阔的胸膛，呈现倒三角的身材……在凯尔萨斯的眼中压迫感十足，让他又一次铭记他是一个被alpha统治下的Omega，他的身心完全属于阿尔萨斯这个alpha。  
身体随着手掌的游弋慢慢呈现出了兴奋的粉红色，穴口分泌的爱液足以让阴茎顺利进入，但是阿尔萨斯并不想那么早的进入他的身体，而是不断地在这具身体上点燃欲火，看着凯尔萨斯一步一步地丢掉理智，一步一步地变成淫兽，才施施然地进入他的体内，给他喂下了催情剂——在他们旅行的三年里，阿尔萨斯一直给凯尔萨斯的营养液加入了抑制发情剂，他并不想在那三年里让凯尔萨斯再度孕育子嗣，但现在时机成熟了，他可以让凯尔萨斯再生一个孩子，顺便把泰瑞纳尔带在自己的身边，让孩子接受最正统的洛丹伦王储教育。  
陷入情欲中的凯尔萨斯并没有意识到阿尔萨斯的打算，就算他能意识到，接下来的七天里，他也只能在床上度过。  
再次见到泰瑞纳斯是在一个月以后，他才与孩子聊上几句，胃里就是一阵翻江倒海，他不得不跑向卫生间，吐得稀里哗啦。  
“凯尔，你怎么了？”泰瑞纳斯吓了一跳，跑过来替凯尔萨斯锤着背。  
“没什么。”凯尔萨斯打起了精神回答，“恐怕今天我无法给你教授一些关于奎尔萨拉斯的知识了。”  
“比起父亲那干巴巴的讲解，凯尔你的讲解就有趣多了。”泰瑞纳斯小声抱怨着，“父亲还总是不让我过来打扰你。”  
“那是因为你的父亲是个只会打架的莽夫。”凯尔萨斯嘴角扯起了一个笑容，“他从来就不喜欢学习历史，即使那些知识很有趣。”  
“你是说奥里克斯？”泰瑞纳斯调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“洛丹伦建立在……”  
奶声奶气地学着奥里克斯照本宣科的声音让凯尔萨斯大笑起来，他刮了刮泰瑞纳斯的鼻子：“不要让奥里克斯听见，这是你父亲能够找到的，最好的历史老师。”  
“可我还是想听你讲奎尔萨拉斯的历史，比枯燥的洛丹伦历史有趣多了。”泰瑞纳斯皱着眉叹了口气，小大人的模样逗坏了凯尔萨斯，他才想抱抱小王子，又一阵翻江倒海的大吐特吐，不得不挥手叫保姆带走了泰瑞纳斯。

阿尔萨斯抽空来到了凯尔萨斯的寝宫，看到他吐到虚脱的样子，转身看向医生。  
“我们没有办法让王后止吐……这是正常的生理反应，每个怀孕的Omega都是这样过来的。”  
“让他们出去。”凯尔萨斯脸色惨白地说，几个医生看着阿尔萨斯，见他没有异议才退了出去。  
“你想说什么？”阿尔萨斯看着凯尔萨斯。  
“让罗曼斯来照顾我。”凯尔萨斯盯着阿尔萨斯，“他对于照顾孕吐有经验。”  
“凯尔，你是王后也是俘虏。”阿尔萨斯捏起了他的下巴，“医生说每个Omega都是这样度过的……”  
“那是因为他们的医学水平太低！”凯尔萨斯瞪着阿尔萨斯，“我在怀泰瑞纳斯的时候，根本没有被孕吐困扰，一直处理公务……”  
“你现在并不是奎尔萨拉斯的国王。”阿尔萨斯打断了他的话，“我可以传信给银月城，让他们把制作好的止吐药剂给你送过来。”

止吐药剂很快就从银月城送了过来，但是凯尔萨斯服用之后，非但没有缓解，反而吐得更为厉害了。

“罗曼斯必须来到洛丹伦王城给我诊治。”凯尔萨斯直接闯入了议事厅，对着阿尔萨斯一字一字地说。正在议事的大臣马上退了出去，把议事厅让给了凯尔萨斯。  
阿尔萨斯看着几乎脱形的凯尔萨斯，终究答应了他的要求——根据现行的《洛丹伦omega保护法案》，omega妊娠期间必须给予保护，凯尔萨斯吐成这个样子，已经让他无比头疼，即使他是俘虏，他也是自己的王后，直接妥协让奎尔萨拉斯来人照顾他的身体。

“凯尔萨斯陛下，您服食过抑制发情剂？”罗曼斯给凯尔萨斯做了详细的检查后惊讶地问。  
“我不清楚。”凯尔萨斯摇了摇头，但是我有三年没有发情期。  
“乱来！”罗曼斯喊来仆从，把阿尔萨斯请来。  
“什么事？”阿尔萨斯来到寝宫后，有些不耐烦地问。  
“阿尔萨斯陛下，您是不是给凯尔萨斯陛下服用过抑制发情剂？”罗曼斯虽然很恼火，还是保持了基本的礼仪。  
“我与王后巡视期间，王后不能在路上发情。”阿尔萨斯毫不避讳，“如果王后想在路上发情走不了的话，可以提前告诉我。”  
“凯尔萨斯被当成alpha教养多年，抑制剂也服用多年，恢复omega身份后，再服用任何性别转化剂，包括抑情剂和催情剂，都会对他产生难以估量的伤害。”  
“什么意思？”阿尔萨斯盯着罗曼斯，企图从他的表情上看出什么来。  
“意味着，凯尔萨斯需要更多的营养液，而且是品质超高级别，而止吐药剂则需要由产自奎尔萨拉斯的血蓟作为主要材料，至于配方，恕我不能告之。”  
“好吧。”阿尔萨斯看着又在一旁吐得稀里哗啦的凯尔萨斯，终于让步，“血蓟我会让人从奎尔萨拉斯送来，其他药物也会送到你面前，只要你调理好王后陛下的身体。”


	6. 六、奎尔萨拉斯的继承人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有生子内容，依旧是侧面描写，不会走全过程。

“他从来没有信任过我，就像我从来没有信任过他一样。”凯尔萨斯将所有的仆人都打发出去后对罗曼斯说，“那个叫泰瑞纳斯的孩子，心里想得都是洛丹伦，这次的孩子，也许是奎尔萨拉斯的礼物。”  
“有两个孩子。”罗曼斯低声说，“您身体里有两个孩子，只是这边的医学水平太低，没有检测出来。”  
“哦？”凯尔萨斯挑眉看着罗曼斯，“如果是两个孩子，你可以带走一个孩子，交给洛瑟玛抚养。用最纯正的奎尔萨拉斯教养方式。”

凯尔萨斯在罗曼斯的照顾下，渐渐摆脱了孕吐，身体也好了起来。眼看着离产期将近，罗曼斯不得不找到了阿尔萨斯，提出了让助手阿斯塔洛过来协助的请求。  
之前阿尔萨斯没有那么容易答应，但现在为了凯尔萨斯的健康，还有近期的监视都表明凯尔萨斯是安心做他的王后，所以他就痛快的答应了。

生产的日子很快就到来了，那天的凯尔萨斯坚决不让阿尔萨斯进来陪产，只是说有罗曼斯和阿斯塔洛来照顾比较好。阿尔萨斯看到凯尔萨斯那么坚决，又想到了泰瑞纳斯出生那天，他闯进产房的时候，只看到了凯尔萨斯脱力的样子，而刚刚出生泰瑞纳斯则极为健壮。  
退到产房外，阿尔萨斯寸步不离，他焦急地等着自己孩子的出生——他希望这是一个女儿，不论她是alpha还是bate或是Omega。  
产房内，罗曼斯给凯尔萨斯注射了无痛药剂，引导他顺利产下了小王子，给小王子喂下了安眠药剂后，悄悄地抱给了隐藏在产房后窗的维尔莱斯·暗影，同时还交给他一瓶浓缩营养液，这是罗曼斯偷偷从高效营养液里提取出适合刚刚出生婴儿食用的营养液。维尔莱斯心领神会，抱起了小王子，把营养液放进了背包里，从侍卫巡逻的间隙中溜出了王宫，向着奎尔萨拉斯奔去。  
吐掉了嘴里的软木棍，凯尔萨斯开始呼痛，生产第二个孩子。罗曼斯把凯尔萨斯的身体调理得非常好，很快一个可爱的小公主就来到了世间。  
听到了小公主的啼哭声，阿尔萨斯就进了产房，可爱的小公主立刻就吸引了他的全部注意，他逗弄了一下那个漂亮的小公主之后，才来到了凯尔萨斯的床前，亲吻了他的额头：“凯尔，我们之间多了一个小公主。”  
“那真是太好了。”凯尔萨斯的口吻里并没有多少喜悦，“意味着我们之间被绑得更加紧密了……你打算让我生几个孩子？”  
“哦，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯含着笑意看着他，“Omega生育子嗣是每个Omega应尽的义务。不过，我不会强迫你密集生育。我问过罗曼斯，起码要等你恢复三年才能再次孕育生命。”

小公主取名为萨琳娜·佳莉亚·米奈希尔。阿尔萨斯为小公主的诞生举办了盛大的派对，弥补了当初泰瑞纳斯出生时的遗憾。凯尔萨斯全程冷着脸参加了派对，在阿尔萨斯讲完话、宣布派对开始后，就像是一块木头那样拿了饮料，枯坐在休息室里——作为男性omega，他在这里格格不入。  
“王后陛下，可以邀请您跳个舞吗？”一位女性alpha走到了凯尔萨斯的面前。  
凯尔萨斯抬眼看了看这个女性alpha，脸上露出了惊讶的表情，但很快他就恢复了正常，牵着这位女alpha的手，与她下场跳舞。  
“希尔瓦娜斯，你这样做太过于冒险了。”凯尔萨斯低声在女alpha耳边说，像极了情侣之间的窃窃私语。  
“派个alpha男性过来，你还不得湿了裤子。”希尔瓦娜斯毫不留情地讽刺，“小王子已经安全抵达奎尔萨拉斯，至于名字吗？叫做阿纳斯塔里安·达斯雷玛·追日者。”  
“退位诏书上我做了些手脚，那些迂腐的贵族议员肯定能看出来，这毕竟不被法律认可。”凯尔萨斯无视了希尔瓦娜斯的讥讽，“告诉洛瑟玛，继续推动《继承法修订案》，要让阿纳斯塔里安继位取得合法性。”  
“洛瑟玛早就这么做了。”希尔瓦娜斯撇了撇嘴，“远行者部队突袭了银月王城的监视部队，全部更换成我们的人，至于边境线上的那些军队，我们会慢慢鲸吞蚕食，等着阿纳斯塔里安成年礼后，再恢复奎尔萨拉斯。”  
凯尔萨斯沉默了，希尔瓦娜斯的意思很明白——作为omega，他等于是被送到了洛丹伦，而他的合法子嗣才是奎尔萨拉斯的继承人。  
“我被抛弃了，是吗？”凯尔萨斯直视着希尔瓦娜斯。  
“凯尔萨斯，你被阿尔萨斯标记了多少次，为他生育了几个子嗣，你现在还能抛下阿尔萨斯回到奎尔萨拉斯吗？”希尔瓦娜斯质问，“omega多数都会被alpha征服，成为对方的附庸，不论omega是否愿意。”  
凯尔萨斯觉得自己的心口被很狠地插了一刀，他痛苦地看着希尔瓦娜斯：“为什么不能相信我呢？”  
“因为阿尔萨斯带着你巡游奎尔萨拉斯的时候，你就注定无法从洛丹伦回到奎尔萨拉斯，只能成为他的王后。”希尔瓦娜斯回答，“你的国王过来找你了，王后陛下。”  
阿尔萨斯走过来的时候，舞曲恰好结束，希尔瓦娜斯快速地混进了人群，渐渐不见了人影。

“王后似乎很喜欢那个女性alpha？”阿尔萨斯上搂住了凯尔萨斯的腰，双臂收紧，“告诉我，王后？”  
“作为一个男性omega，你希望我与男性alpha去跳舞？阿尔萨斯？”凯尔萨斯反唇相讥，“跟你跳舞的omega可是不少啊！”  
“你吃醋了？”阿尔萨斯自然是听出了凯尔萨斯的抱怨，嘴角弯了弯，露出了开心的样子，“那么，我邀请王后跳一曲作为派对结束。”

派对结束后，凯尔萨斯被阿尔萨斯裹挟着回到了寝宫，一把丢在了床上：“你已经调养了一个月了，王后。”  
凯尔萨斯抬头看着阿尔萨斯，属于alpha的浓烈信息素围绕着他，迫使他向阿尔萨斯臣服。摸向了衣服扣子，凯尔萨斯在阿尔萨斯炽热的目光下，一点一点的脱光了自己的衣服……不得不说凯尔萨斯恢复得很好，那种让阿尔萨斯痴迷的身体，依旧迷人，就连肌肤的触感都很好。作为alpha，阿尔萨斯理所当然地压住了凯尔萨斯，分开他的双腿闯入进去，享受着美妙的时光。  
虽然此时不是凯尔萨斯的发情期，但是服从alpha的天性，让他还是充分享受到了美妙的滋味。阿尔萨斯再次刺入了他的腺体，身体里属于阿尔萨斯的信息素越来越浓郁，让他完全无法摆脱掉阿尔萨斯。他有时候想，如果自己的计划成功了，回到奎尔萨拉斯后，还能清心寡欲甘守寂寞吗？被完全开发的身体，根本离不开阿尔萨斯，就像他现在这样，只是肌肤的触碰，他就觉得身体空虚，需要阿尔萨斯来填满自己，一次又一次。  
卧室里、浴室里，床上、沙发、浴缸，凯尔萨斯每被阿尔萨斯挟持换一个地方就要经历一次绝顶的高潮，他的身体为之颤抖，肌肉为之酸疼，最终他抵不过身体的疲惫，直接昏了过去。


	7. 七、困在笼中的金丝雀

罗曼斯被阿尔萨斯送回了银月王城，临走前他留给了凯尔萨斯很多有用的药剂，一再叮嘱他，千万不要糟蹋自己的身体，只有将身体调养好了，他才能有机会回到奎尔萨拉斯。  
凯尔萨斯点了点头，知道这次罗曼斯回去，起码有三年看不到他——阿尔萨斯是不会让自己没有孕育子嗣的情况下，通过罗曼斯来联系银月王城。

“失落吗，王后？”自从有了萨琳娜之后，阿尔萨斯再也没有称呼过他为“凯尔”，无论人前人后，都会叫他“王后”。  
“无论如何，我也无法走出洛丹伦王城。”凯尔萨斯转身向寝宫走去，“国王陛下今晚不过来吗？”

阿尔萨斯当然没有去凯尔萨斯的寝宫——事实上，除了有需求外，阿尔萨斯与凯尔萨斯从来不会在一个寝宫里休息。这是属于贵族之间的习惯。  
困于洛丹伦王宫，凯尔萨斯只能重新开始研究药剂。奎尔萨拉斯皇家药剂实验室就是凯尔萨斯成年后，发现自己是个omega而专门成立的，罗曼斯、阿斯塔洛、艾萨斯等等一批医生和药剂研究员，都是他招揽过来的，可以说那个研究室集中了奎尔萨拉斯基因工程的最顶尖力量，也让奎尔萨拉斯在医药研究方面处于最顶尖。  
原本10年的研究，需要2年就可以看到成果——通过基因、药剂配合，可以让凯尔萨斯从omega转化为alpha，以免被洛丹伦和暴风城抓住把柄，用继承的方法夺走奎尔萨拉斯。可是就在最后一个月，凯尔萨斯不得不去洛丹伦参加国王会议，最后被阿尔萨斯标记，还怀了孩子回来，让这个方案直接作废……又因为阿尔萨斯暗中的监视，让凯尔萨斯失去了第二次转化的时机——被再次标记的omega无法逃脱alpha的掌控。  
深深地无力感让凯尔萨斯彷徨，他不得不喊来了议会长洛瑟玛，希望通过推动《继承法修订案》来改变自己的命运——不仅被阿尔萨斯成功阻扰，还逼迫他在臣民面前退位，拉着他在奎尔萨拉斯的土地上炫耀，一次又一次的标记，一次又一次的交合，不仅是让他的身体记住了阿尔萨斯，也让他在心里记住了阿尔萨斯。  
抽出了自己的血液进行化验，凯尔萨斯悲哀得发现，属于阿尔萨斯的信息素已经侵蚀了血液——也就是说，不论自己以后能不能摆脱阿尔萨斯，他的信息素已经深深刻入了血脉当中，不论是否与他为敌，都只能向他臣服，没有一丝一毫的反抗力量，这大概就是他明明有武力可以离开洛丹伦王宫，却无法迈出这一步。  
想到几个月前希尔瓦娜斯的话语，凯尔萨斯更觉得悲哀——omega多数都会被alpha征服，成为对方的附庸，不论omega是否愿意。

夜晚到来后，凯尔萨斯换上了睡衣，在他准备休息的时候，仆从告诉他，国王来了。  
凯尔萨斯的心有一瞬间的雀跃——随即陷入了巨大的恐惧，阿尔萨斯仅仅是一个月没有来过他的寝宫，他就这么高兴他的到来？！  
醉醺醺的阿尔萨斯进入寝宫后的第一件事情就是把凯尔萨斯压在床上亲吻，扯开他的睡衣胡乱地摸着他的身体，欲火如同燎原般蔓延开来。  
被吻得快窒息的凯尔萨斯推拒着阿尔萨斯，却被他抓住手腕，解开皮带捆在在了床头。  
“唔……”鲜血顺着嘴角流了下来，忍无可忍的凯尔萨斯终于咬了阿尔萨斯——换来了睡衣撕成了两半，和下体被握住把玩。  
“疯子！”凯尔萨斯的胸膛剧烈起伏着，肿胀的下体和几乎泛滥的液体，让他不断地扭动着身体，试图摆脱这种控制，但是刻入基因里的臣服天性，又让他把双腿敞开得更大一些，供阿尔萨斯去把玩、去插入。  
腰下被塞了软枕，阿尔萨斯仅仅是把裤子解开后，就直接插了进去……一时间，只有沉闷的呼吸声和两具交缠的躯体。  
汗水如同上好的绵羊油涂在肌肤上，让肌肤染上了一层柔和的光泽，阿尔萨斯再次咬住了凯尔萨斯的腺体，一边狠干他，一边注入信息素。凯尔萨斯挣扎着，不过是让捆在床头的手腕上摩擦出了红印。  
高潮过后的阿尔萨斯就在一旁沉沉的睡去，被捆在床头的凯尔萨斯下身一片狼籍，手腕上传来的剧痛，他不得不喊来仆从解开皮带——仆从看了看沉睡中的阿尔萨斯，最终只是给凯尔萨斯清理了下身，给受伤的手腕涂抹了药膏，换了一床羽绒被盖好后退了下去。  
很累，却了无困意。凯尔萨斯睁着眼睛看着天花板，他觉得自己像是一只被折断翅膀的金丝雀，蒙养在笼子里，主人开心的时候就放出来透透气；不开心的时候就丢在一旁。而仆从虽然不敢怠慢，却是看着主人的脸色……天慢慢亮了起来，凯尔萨斯终归有了一丝困意，他闭上了眼睛。  
睡意不过是刚刚笼罩，他就觉得自己被翻过了身体，干涩的穴口分泌出了爱液——阿尔萨斯直接闯进来，享受着他的身体。涌出的爱液润滑了甬道，也让开始的疼痛缓解，慢慢转化成兴奋。  
“啊…哈…哈…”凯尔萨斯低低地呻吟，空白的大脑只想得到刺激。  
一边干着凯尔萨斯，一边揉搓他的乳头、下体，刺激着他迷失自我，彻底成为他的所有物。腺体再次被刺入，信息素又一次被注入——阿尔萨斯用这种办法打下的烙印，让凯尔萨斯永远无法摆脱。  
omega对alpha有着天然的臣服，但是omega对alpha也有着致命的吸引，alpha通过不断的标记强化omega对alpha的臣服；反过来被alpha标记得越频繁，omega对alpha的吸引力也就越大——比如，阿尔萨斯会对凯尔萨斯做一些妥协，明面上是为了遵守《omega保护法》，实际上是在遵从自己的内心。  
alpha与omega就像是基因图谱上的螺旋，交缠环绕在一起，离开了对方就会让自己缺失。

射出来后，阿尔萨斯就放开了凯尔萨斯，走进浴室洗漱，叫仆从过来给凯尔萨斯松绑和清理。  
凯尔萨斯这次比昨晚的情况还要凄惨——他在交合的时候，被重重地拍打了屁股，红肿的屁股火辣辣的疼着，穴口更是红肿得厉害，不得不用药膏涂抹。  
阿尔萨斯从浴室出来的时候，凯尔萨斯已经披了睡衣从床上起来了。  
“早上好，我的王后。”阿尔萨斯走近了凯尔萨斯，撩起他的长发，搂住了他的腰，亲吻了一下他的嘴唇。  
“早上好，国王陛下。”凯尔萨斯双手搭住阿尔萨斯的肩膀，回吻了他。  
“想通了？”阿尔萨斯抱着凯尔萨斯，脸上带着笑意。  
“我终究是无法走出洛丹伦王宫。”凯尔萨斯直视着阿尔萨斯，“也无法摆脱对你的依恋与顺从。”  
“这样就好，我的王后。”阿尔萨斯松开了凯尔萨斯，示意他给自己穿好衣服。  
从仆从手中取来衣服，凯尔萨斯亲自给阿尔萨斯穿上，取来皮带系在腰间的时候，脸不由得红了——虽然从昨晚开始，这根皮带就绑住自己的手腕，但是那种无法挣脱的束缚，无法掌控自己的感觉，再加上接连不断的高潮，让他有些羞涩。  
“下次我们玩点刺激的方式，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯舔了舔凯尔萨斯发红的耳垂，温热的气息让他差点站不稳。

也许这样才是结局。  
凯尔萨斯走进了浴室，用花洒冲洗着身上的痕迹——昨晚和今早的缠绵，他已经想明白了，自己无论如何也回不到奎尔萨拉斯了，唯一能够做的就是保持与阿尔萨斯良好的关系，在日后阿纳斯塔里安继承奎尔萨拉斯之后，还会有一场继承人的战争要打。


	8. 八、十八年后

这十八年来，凯尔萨斯为阿尔萨斯又生下了一个公主和一个王子。  
生下最小的王子后，早年间服用性别转化剂的后遗症出现了，凯尔萨斯失去了身为omega强大的生育能力。王后失去生育能力虽然遭到了大臣们的非议，但是两个王子和两个公主却也不算子嗣稀少。  
泰瑞纳斯王子已经成年，是一个优秀的alpha王储，这让阿尔萨斯很欣慰。

正在做药剂实验的凯尔萨斯被冲进来的人打断了实验的最后一步，他抬头看着气势汹汹的阿尔萨斯，放下了试管。  
“有什么事情吗，国王陛下？”凯尔萨斯的声音平静无波。  
“我真没想到你会给我这么大的惊喜。”阿尔萨斯捏起了凯尔萨斯的下巴，“一个自称逐日者血脉的alpha，在一个月前宣布奎尔萨拉斯独立，而我所派遣的部队全部被击破！”  
“哦？”凯尔萨斯微微挑眉，“我被你扣在洛丹伦王宫十八年……”  
“你的前议会长、现任摄政王洛瑟玛·塞隆发表声明，这个叫阿纳斯塔里安·达斯雷玛·逐日者的alpha是你的血脉，秘密养在洛瑟玛府邸十八年……”阿尔萨斯顿了一下，“他还拿出了你的亲笔信和出生证明！”  
“所以？”凯尔萨斯的脸上露出了笑容，“阿尔萨斯，我在失去生育能力前，所有的子嗣也含有你的血脉。”  
“你这是剥夺了泰瑞纳斯的继承权！”阿尔萨斯猛然扇了凯尔萨斯一巴掌，把他打倒在地上，“奎尔萨拉斯并入洛丹伦有什么不好！”  
凯尔萨斯仰起被扇肿的脸颊，终于遏制不住的大笑起来：“阿尔萨斯，在你动了心思吞并奎尔萨拉斯的那天，就该知道我不会顺从你。你可以利用alpha对omega的影响来压制我顺从你，但是作为逐日者王室成员，作为奎尔萨拉斯的国王，对于我的国家、我的人民，我会寸土不让！泰瑞纳斯是个优秀的王储，但是他是洛丹伦的王储，不是奎尔萨拉斯的王储！你以为我不知道你对他的教育是什么？让这个孩子维持着对我的孺慕，其实是保持对洛丹伦的绝对忠诚！我要的是一个对奎尔萨拉斯保持忠诚的继承人，而不是对洛丹伦保持忠诚的继承人。从泰瑞纳斯被你带走的那天开始，他就永远失去了奎尔萨拉斯的继承权。”  
“你就不怕我杀了你？”阿尔萨斯已经被气炸了。  
“我死了，正好让阿纳斯塔里安少了钳制。”凯尔萨斯慢慢站了起来，走到阿尔萨斯身边，把他的双手放在自己的脖子上，“只要用力收紧，就能拧断我的脖子。”  
阿尔萨斯看着平静的凯尔萨斯，慢慢抚上他被扇肿的脸颊：“疼吗？”凯尔萨斯撇过头去。  
走到床头，取出了药膏，替凯尔萨斯敷在脸上：“亲爱的王后，我为我的鲁莽向你道歉。”  
凯尔萨斯闭上眼睛，他不知道阿尔萨斯在盘算什么，但是他知道自己一定不会好过，这种道歉不过是为了稳住他而已。  
衣服被一层层的扯下，凯尔萨斯趴在床上，抬起屁股承受着阿尔萨斯不断地撞击，交合的地方分泌出大量的爱液流淌了下来，流到了他的勃起的性器上，再滴落在床单上。  
“啊……哈……”体内不断高涨的刺激，让凯尔萨斯彻底失神了，他茫然地看着前方，浑然没有察觉到眼前出现的吊坠吸引了他的目光，吊坠在他的眼前摇啊摇，摇啊摇……很快凯尔萨斯就陷入了催眠中。

“十八年前，你被罗曼斯急匆匆地推进了产房，许久许久没有动静后，突然传来了一个不太响亮的啼哭声，随后就被呼痛声掩盖了……”  
“我跟罗曼斯约定，生下的男性婴儿带走，女性婴儿留下。”凯尔萨斯顺着往下说，“在生产的时候，我咬住了木棍没有发出声音就生下了阿纳斯塔里安，让罗曼斯给他喂了安眠药剂，同时吐出木棍发出痛呼……”  
“然后呢？”  
“自然是让维尔莱斯从后窗把孩子带走，感谢阿尔萨斯在我孕期提供的营养液，都让我和罗曼斯从中提取出了适合婴儿食用的部分，保证阿纳斯塔里安可以健康地回到奎尔萨拉斯。”  
“这十八年来，你没有联系过阿纳斯塔里安吗？”  
“联系过多会暴露协助我的人。”凯尔萨斯讥讽地说，“泰瑞纳斯出生时候的脚印和血脉证明，我让罗曼斯全部毁去了，就算有dna证明，没有脚印和血脉证明，泰瑞纳斯就无法成为奎尔萨拉斯的继承人。而阿纳斯塔里安则有完整的证明。”  
“除此之外呢？”  
“阿尔萨斯当初逼迫我签署的退位诏书是无效的。”凯尔萨斯冷笑着说，“奎尔萨拉斯的诏书，除了逐日者家族的印章，还要有议会长的印章，才是完全生效的诏书。”  
“洛瑟玛·塞隆至始至终站在你的身后？”  
“是啊，他一直站在我的身后提供各种支持，包括抚养阿纳斯塔里安长大。所以我在生产前就把所有的文书弄好，盖上逐日者家族的印章，再让维尔莱斯带回去，阿纳斯塔里安就是最合法的继承人。”  
“你有没有想过这样对泰瑞纳斯不公平？”  
“如果不是阿尔萨斯抢走了他，他会以私生子的身份继承奎尔萨拉斯，但是阿尔萨斯抢走了他，我不能把奎尔萨拉斯交给一个洛丹伦的王储。”  
“那么，阿尔萨斯和他的孩子们在你眼中是什么？”  
“一个利用我身份侵占奎尔萨拉斯的骗子。”凯尔萨斯回答得很快，“让我失去成为一个alpha的无赖……让我无法逃脱他布下的欲望与情感的网络，每一天都陷入深深的矛盾中。”  
“那你爱他吗？”  
“我不知道什么是爱，我只知道我无法拒绝他……”

眼前的吊坠渐渐停了下来，耳边呢喃的声音也渐渐停止了，唯一没有变化的，是阿尔萨斯的撞击，他觉得自己的腰都不是自己的了。  
“不，不要了……”凯尔萨斯发出了啜泣的声音。  
“不够呢，凯尔。”含住了凯尔萨斯的耳垂吸吮着。凯尔萨斯的身体一僵，酥麻的感觉从耳朵传了过来，爱液从穴口更加汹涌地涌了出来。  
太阳从东方升起，又从西方落下，凯尔萨斯被阿尔萨斯压在床上里整整干了一天，地上到处都是营养液的碎瓶。


	9. 九、摄政王

从凯尔萨斯签署下退位诏书起，洛瑟玛就知道他的国王陛下绝不甘心困在洛丹伦王宫里，做一个安安静静的王后。  
十八年前，维尔莱斯·暗影带了一个刚刚出生不久的婴儿来到了他的府邸，拿出了凯尔萨斯亲笔诏书、孩子的出生证明等等一系列的完整文书，他就知道凯尔萨斯的打算了。  
“塞隆爵士，您要好好地抚养小王子长大成人，不要让洛丹伦那边知道。”维尔莱斯说，“等到小王子年满十八岁后，就让他继承奎尔萨拉斯。”  
“凯尔萨斯怎么办？”洛瑟玛抱着小王子，看着维尔莱斯，“一旦小王子宣布继位，阿尔萨斯会饶恕他吗？”  
“他是为了阿尔萨斯生育了王子王女的王后。”维尔莱斯顿了一下，“他知道自己将面临着什么。”

尽心地抚养阿纳斯塔里安·逐日者，洛瑟玛为他找来了奎尔萨拉斯知识最丰富的学者，还有格斗训练、礼仪课程、艺术修养等等。阿纳斯塔里安与他很亲密，一直把他当成父亲看待。

“希尔瓦娜斯。”洛瑟玛站了起来，“欢迎回到奎尔萨拉斯。”  
“银月城的附近的钉子已经拔除了。”希尔瓦娜斯冷冰冰的看着洛瑟玛，“不知道摄政王叫我回来做什么？要知道洛丹伦的钉子不止这两个。”  
“万分感激您为奎尔萨拉斯所做的一切。”洛瑟玛深深地鞠了一躬，“阿纳斯塔里安已经一个月，我们需要给凯尔萨斯递送消息，刚好洛丹伦那边要给萨琳娜举办诞生派对，基于凯尔萨斯omega的身份，派遣一个男性alpha会对他产生不可估量的后果，所以……”  
“所以就需要我这个女性alpha前往？”希尔瓦娜斯靠近了一步，用手指在洛瑟玛胸口上画了个圈，用力的戳了戳，“我不在奎尔萨拉斯的时候，摄政王能够保证纳萨诺斯的安全？”  
“希尔瓦娜斯，你知道纳萨诺斯是洛丹伦人，而且还不是贵族出身，他在你身边已经很出格了。”洛瑟玛叹了口气，“就算他是你的bate，那群老顽固也会有非议。”  
“那就不用我去联络凯尔萨斯。”希尔瓦娜斯转身就走。  
“阿纳斯塔里安需要一个格斗训练师。”洛瑟玛脱口而出，“作为王储的老师，没有人会对纳萨诺斯下手。”  
“很好。”希尔瓦娜斯点了点头，“除了纳萨诺斯，我也会训练王储。”  
“这样就更好了。”洛瑟玛揉了揉眉心，吩咐仆从召来纳萨诺斯，安排他以后教授王储格斗课。

邀请凯尔萨斯跳舞，希尔瓦娜斯大概谈了谈奎尔萨拉斯的情况，随后就看到了阿尔萨斯一脸不虞的走了过来，为了避免被发现，她混进了人群里，顺便联系到了罗曼斯。  
“希尔瓦娜斯？”罗曼斯很惊讶银月城居然派遣了游侠将军亲自过来。  
“嘘。”希尔瓦娜斯用手指点了点嘴唇，罗曼斯会意，与她离开了派对。  
“凯尔萨斯还会为阿尔萨斯生下多少个子嗣？”希尔瓦娜斯直接问。  
“未来三年，除了泰瑞纳斯、阿纳斯塔里安、萨琳娜这三个子嗣，他不可能再有子嗣了。”罗曼斯回答，“凯尔萨斯在吃一种抑制生育的药物，需要长期服用，服用到一定年限后，就不会再有生育能力。”  
“也就是说，阿纳斯塔里安没有后顾之忧了？”  
“不。”罗曼斯摇了摇头，“过了三年，凯尔萨斯还会继续生育，他的身体会慢慢绝育，以洛丹伦的水平是查不出他是怎样绝育的，只能归咎于他曾经准备转化成alpha造成的身体损伤，但那时他有子嗣、有王储，洛丹伦的大臣对他无可奈何。”  
“他居然这么恨阿尔萨斯。”希尔瓦娜斯惊讶了，“omega的天性就是为alpha孕育子嗣，他居然连这个都舍弃了。”  
“他大概还会舍弃自己的生命，保证奎尔萨拉斯不落在洛丹伦的手中。”罗曼斯的眼神黯淡了下来。

十八年的时光如同流水，洛瑟玛与希尔瓦娜斯密切合作，拔除了银月王城附近的钉子，又悄悄策反驻守在奎尔萨拉斯边境的部队——洛丹伦为了节省开支，将奎尔萨拉斯原有军队打散编入洛丹伦的军队里，这为洛瑟玛和希尔瓦娜斯提供了可乘之机，他们策反了中层将领，一旦阿纳斯塔里安宣布继位，在几个小时之内，就可以铸起边境防线，防止洛丹伦军队攻入奎尔萨拉斯。  
注重军队和边境的同时，洛瑟玛伙同哈杜伦对银月议会进行改革——取消平民议会和贵族议会2级议会制度，合并为银月议会，议员由平民议员和贵族议员组成；逐步取消贵族议员的世袭制度，每隔3年就要取消3名贵族议员的世袭，直到全部议员不再世袭为止；平民议员由全体臣民投票选举出来，贵族议员则由家族贡献决定；议会长被赋予了更多的权利，规定合并后的议会，增设议会长会议，由一名议会长和六名副议会长组成，议会长会议有权否决议会提案，或是要求议会重新制定合理的议案；同样的，议会长会议提出的议案也会到议会讨论，如果被否决两次，也需要重新制定议案。  
另外，就是洛瑟玛强行通过了《继承法修订案》，实现了omega与alpha同等继承权，铺平了凯尔萨斯回归奎尔萨拉斯的道路。这些变化让达尔坎很不安，他匆匆向洛丹伦报信，却让洛瑟玛抓个正着，揪出了他这个叛徒。

阿纳斯塔里安成年的前一夜，洛瑟玛原原本本地将他的身世和盘托出，并在银月议会的见证下，取出了由罗曼斯亲自签发、凯尔萨斯亲自认证的血脉证明，证明阿纳斯塔里安是逐日者的血脉，合法的王室继承人。  
很快，这个消息传遍了奎尔萨拉斯，边境的军队也完成了换防，阿纳斯塔里安在他生日的那天被加冕。

消息传到洛丹伦王城的时候，阿尔萨斯正在处理公务，他完全没有想到，一直如同绵羊一般的凯尔萨斯给了他这么大的惊喜，恼羞成怒的他冲进了王后的寝宫，狠狠地扇了凯尔萨斯一巴掌，随后他冷静下来——凯尔萨斯不能死，也不能有丝毫的损伤，他需要知道奎尔萨拉斯的一切，所以他用自己的alpha本能去征服凯尔萨斯，利用他神智失守的时候，催眠他、套问他一切……再操得他无法起身。

看着凯尔萨斯沉静的睡颜，还有套问出他对于自己的依恋，阿尔萨斯无声地笑了——自己何尝不是对他完全迷恋，这种情况下，他只是想套问他，而不是废了他的王后，把他斩首。  
“等我解决了奎尔萨拉斯，我不会放过你的，凯尔。”亲吻了他的脖颈，阿尔萨斯起身离开了。


	10. （十）再访奎尔萨拉斯

阿尔萨斯现在最后悔的就是——当初为了让泰瑞纳斯接管奎尔萨拉斯，他没有处理掉银月议会，反而给了凯尔萨斯机会，让他联合了议会长，拔掉了他在奎尔萨拉斯的军事力量；但是从另外的一方面，他又很欣赏凯尔萨斯——作为一个被俘虏的国王，居然可以把自己利用到了极致，不惜放弃自己的子嗣，只为了奎尔萨拉斯的保全。  
这些日子来，他开始频繁出入凯尔萨斯的寝宫，即使他不能再生育了，他也不想放过他……几乎夜夜可以听到凯尔萨斯抽泣声、尖叫声。

“摄政王，请坐。”阿纳斯塔里安拿出了一份外交信函，“阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔国王将携凯尔萨斯·米奈希尔王后造访。”  
“你希望他们到访吗？”洛瑟玛看着阿纳斯塔里安，“他们是你的血亲。”  
“按照通过的《继承法修订案》，我尚未取得加冕资格，我只是王储，不是国王。”阿纳斯塔里安缓缓地说，“如果按照正常的程序，必须要前一任国王的退位诏书。”  
“我们有诏书，它只是缺少了议会长的印章。”洛瑟玛取出了凯尔萨斯亲笔签发的诏书，“这是凯尔萨斯留下的应对措施，可惜他被阿尔萨斯盯上了，否则他会是一个伟大的国王。”  
“您不止一次这样形容他了。”阿纳斯塔里安低声说，“可是他在臣民心中，是那个为了alpha抛弃奎尔萨拉斯的omega，为了爱情放弃了国家。”  
“如果真是为了爱情放弃了奎尔萨拉斯，您就不会在这里继承王位了。”洛瑟玛拍了拍阿纳斯塔里安的肩头，“泰瑞纳斯·阿纳斯塔里安·米奈希尔才是真正的第一顺位继承人，但是凯尔萨斯为了让您顺利继位，毁掉了他的血脉证明，而后的几个王子王女，同样让他毁了血脉证明。”  
阿纳斯塔里安有些窒息，他抬头看着洛瑟玛：“作为一个omega，他居然这么狠心？”  
“因为他是国王，他发誓效忠这个国家。”洛瑟玛盯着阿纳斯塔里安，一字一顿地说，“你也发誓效忠这个国家，我希望你能做到这点，特别是你将会见到凯尔萨斯，看到他是怎样周旋在奎尔萨拉斯和阿尔萨斯之间。”

凯尔萨斯的脸色很不好——他几乎夜夜无法安稳睡觉，即使他很早睡下，也会被阿尔萨斯操弄醒来，为他抽泣、为他尖叫……结束之后，疲惫至极的他却了无困意，睁着眼睛到天亮，再被阿尔萨斯操弄一顿后，才能得到一丝休息的时间——随之而来的就是挥之不尽的雄性味道，alpha的信息素让他难以安眠。  
今天的阿尔萨斯似乎有些意兴阑珊，他没有太折腾凯尔萨斯，而是搂住他睡觉。凯尔萨斯不敢动，也不能动，生怕一个不如意就会被往死里折腾。  
天亮之后，阿尔萨斯唤醒了凯尔萨斯，让他穿上王后的礼服，跟着他去奎尔萨拉斯拜访。  
凯尔萨斯狐疑地看着阿尔萨斯，多日积累的疲惫，让他的大脑无法思考阿尔萨斯话里的含义，直到他离开了洛丹伦的王宫，踏上了去往奎尔萨拉斯的路上，他才隐约的想起了那天，阿尔萨斯收到阿纳斯塔里安加冕的消息后，对他进行了暴力侵犯，还对他……一阵剧烈的头疼袭来，凯尔萨斯终于昏了过去。  
撩起那如同上好绸缎的金发，阿尔萨斯亲吻了一下昏迷的凯尔萨斯，这些日子以来的不断侵犯，就是为了让凯尔萨斯在路上安静的休息，让他没有精力提前向奎尔萨拉斯示警——他很清楚，他将面对的是洛瑟玛·塞隆，这个在他带走凯尔萨斯时，唯唯诺诺的议会长，目前奎尔萨拉斯的摄政王，凯尔萨斯最信任的部下。  
斥候源源不断地送来了洛瑟玛的情报，看似不起眼的塞隆，却用强有力的政治手腕改革了议会，又与鹰派游侠将军希尔瓦娜斯·风行者合作，拿下了奎尔萨拉斯的边防，拔除了银月王城的监视军队，还负责教养出了一个不逊于泰瑞纳斯的alpha王储。  
“你给我的惊喜真是源源不断啊，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯闭上了眼睛，他需要休息好，才能专心对付洛瑟玛。

阿尔萨斯的车队来到了银月王城门口，阿纳斯塔里安亲自在城门口迎接。  
阿尔萨斯有些晃神——站在那里的，分明就是年轻时的凯尔萨斯，他想起了他第一次占有凯尔萨斯时，他那青涩的模样。  
牵着凯尔萨斯的手，阿尔萨斯走下了车子：“我想，你就是阿纳斯塔里安·逐日者。我是阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔。这是我的王后凯尔萨斯·米奈希尔。”  
“你好，米奈希尔国王。”阿纳斯塔里安向阿尔萨斯施了一个礼，转身走到凯尔萨斯面前，执起他的手，虔诚地吻了吻他的手背。

晚餐是在玫瑰厅举办的——这曾经是凯尔萨斯与父母一起享用晚餐的地方，而现在，只有他和阿尔萨斯，以及阿纳斯塔里安三个人在这里享用晚餐。  
长条桌上摆放的都是凯尔萨斯最爱吃的菜肴，他拿起刀叉切了一小块山猫肉，和记忆中的一模一样。  
很想伸手摸摸阿纳斯塔里安脸庞，但他又怕自己克制不住感情——他虽然对其他王子王女无情，却对这个被送到奎尔萨拉斯的孩子，有着不一样的情感，确切的说，他看到了当初的自己。  
阿尔萨斯全程看着凯尔萨斯，他与阿纳斯塔里安完全没有感情，他把这个从小不在自己身边长大的王子，看成是他政治上的对手……考虑到凯尔萨斯的感情，他觉得不如让泰瑞纳斯去解决。  
阿尔萨斯与凯尔萨斯被留宿在了日怒王宫。当天晚上阿尔萨斯就剥掉了凯尔萨斯的礼服，露出了礼服下面密密麻麻充满印记的身体。  
“真该让儿子看看，他们的omega有多么优秀。”阿尔萨斯示意凯尔萨斯趴在床上，揉搓着他漂亮的屁股，即使过了这么多年，凯尔萨斯的屁股仍然紧实、挺翘。  
“我相信，即使他看到我臣服在你的身下，他也不会大惊小怪，他毕竟是奎尔萨拉斯的主人……”一个挺身的深插，打断了凯尔萨斯的话语，接着他就陷入了情欲的海洋里。

阿纳斯塔里安发誓他没有偷窥的癖好，但是他无意间听到了凯尔萨斯痛苦的呻吟，以为他出了什么事情，才会急匆匆的闯进了房间，看到了床上的凯尔萨斯被阿尔萨斯暴力侵犯着。  
被侵犯的凯尔萨斯有着异样的美丽，阿纳斯塔里安像是被钉在了原地，看着阿尔萨斯的那双手在凯尔萨斯身上游弋着，撕扯着那饱满的胸前，“啪啪”的撞击声夹杂着“啧啧”的水声，洇湿的床单、如同小鹿般湿漉漉的眼神……好想上去侵犯他，听着他为自己呻吟，看着他为自己沉沦。  
骤然察觉的心思，让阿纳斯塔里安惭愧，他转身离开了房间，回到了自己的寝宫，钻进了浴室里，打开了花洒，让冷水浇遍全身，才解开了裤子，把手放在了弹出的性器上。


	11. （十一）致命吸引力

让阿纳斯塔里安的闯入并没有让阿尔萨斯停下来，反而是更用力地侵犯着凯尔萨斯，让他的omega信息素充满了房间——这对于一个刚刚成年的alpha来说，是一种致命的吸引力，尤其是凯尔萨斯这种拥在致命吸引力的omega。阿尔萨斯为什么不让凯尔萨斯踏出洛丹伦王宫半步，就算是带着凯尔萨斯巡视奎尔萨拉斯的国土，也带了大量的部队随行，就是因为凯尔萨斯拥有着对alpha致命的吸引力。也正是因为如此，才在他发现凯尔萨斯是omega后，唯一反复对他进行标记，生怕其他alpha对他标记……岁月给了凯尔萨斯平添了成熟的韵味，也让他对于小毛头的吸引力更足。  
“你真卑鄙！”听着让阿纳斯塔里安离开后，凯尔萨斯抓住了阿尔萨斯的手臂，“故意让阿纳斯塔里安看到……”  
“是的，我亲爱的凯尔。”阿尔萨斯握住他的手腕，亲吻他的手指，“叛逆期的男孩儿不小心闯入了双亲的房间，看到了双亲做爱，冲击力有多高，明天开始的谈判对我就多有利。”

用冷水冲过身体后，阿纳斯塔里安多少平息了欲火，他没有去上床睡觉，而是悄悄地出了王宫，去了摄政王的私宅。  
“阿纳斯塔里安，发生什么事了？”对于阿纳斯塔里安的深夜来访，洛瑟玛不得不穿着睡衣接待。  
“我看到了……”阿纳斯塔里安有些发抖，吞了几次口水才艰难地说，“看到了一个alpha对omega的侵犯……”  
“你看到了阿尔萨斯与凯尔萨斯做爱的场面？”洛瑟玛倒了一杯热茶递给了阿纳斯塔里安，“继续说下去，孩子。”  
“凯尔萨斯真是极美，他在阿尔萨斯身下呻吟，他的脸上陶醉的表情，他湿漉漉的眼神，还有阿尔萨斯强有力进出的地方，汹涌而出的爱液，充满汗水的光滑肌肤……”阿纳斯塔里安把杯子抱在手中，窝在了宽大的靠背椅上，眼睛里充满了渴望，“如果不是知道他是我的血亲，我真的很想要他，渴望他亲吻着我嘴唇，让我的阴茎填满他的身体，让他为我呻吟，为我弯折身体……摄政王！我居然对我的血亲产生了这样的欲望！”  
“我的孩子。”洛瑟玛站了起来，他抱住了阿纳斯塔里安的头，让他埋首在自己的胸前，“这是阿尔萨斯故意让你看到的——你刚刚成年，还没有交往过omega，而你的血亲凯尔萨斯，却拥有着身为omega的致命吸引力，如果你当时不顾一切的冲上去，后果会是怎样？”  
“我会拉开阿尔萨斯，去品尝我的血亲。”阿纳斯塔里安抬起头看着摄政王，脸上带着恐惧的表情，“然后就会变成一桩丑闻……”  
“是的，我的孩子。”洛瑟玛凝视着他的眼睛，“阿尔萨斯就是通过卑劣的手段，得到了你的血亲。”  
“您没有告诉过我。”阿纳斯塔里安低声地说。  
“这件事情得通过国王聚会说起……”洛瑟玛有些恍然，慢慢地讲述了凯尔萨斯的故事。

阿纳斯塔里安直到后半夜才渐渐地平复了自己的情绪，他被洛瑟玛安排到了客房休息，但是洛瑟玛却无法入眠。  
他还记得他被叫到凯尔萨斯的面前，那属于omega的信息素萦绕在自己的鼻尖，他是多么想把他面前的国王陛下压在身下，但是看到固执又骄傲的凯尔萨斯，他只能建议，让凯尔萨斯尽快找一个alpha生下继承人——当然那个alpha是自己就更好了，这点他并未宣之出口。可惜阿尔萨斯打破了这一切，他只能看着凯尔萨斯被迫退位，被迫跟随阿尔萨斯去往洛丹伦，被他困在王宫十八年。  
阴险狡诈又过于强势，被困在王宫的凯尔萨斯几乎隔一年才给奎尔萨拉斯递送一次消息出来，他知道罗曼斯协助凯尔萨斯偷回一个真正的继承人，而这个继承人会养在他的府邸；他知道这是对他无条件的信任，更何况随着婴儿回来的，还有立他为摄政王的诏书。  
为了给凯尔萨斯传递安心的消息，他不惜给了希尔瓦娜斯姘头一个格斗训练课程教授的体面——只是传回来的消息，依然是阿尔萨斯对凯尔萨斯独占欲更为深沉。那场派对结束后，阿尔萨斯曾经搜捕过希尔瓦娜斯，表面上说是凯尔萨斯王后解闷，实际上是他的妒忌心在作祟，他才不希望凯尔萨斯的目光能移向其他处。  
这次阿尔萨斯带着凯尔萨斯回来，势必来争夺奎尔萨拉斯的王位，他居然利用了这么卑鄙的手段，让一个刚刚成年的alpha去目睹他们之间的做爱，那是一种怎样的恶意行为……闭上眼睛，阿纳斯塔里安形容凯尔萨斯的模样，浮现在了自己的面前，他不禁伸手探进了睡裤里，握住了早已饥渴多时的性器，在幻想中达到了高潮。

第二天早上，疲累的凯尔萨斯被阿尔萨斯吵醒，刚刚遇到了亲自为他们引领仆从送来早餐的阿纳斯塔里安，凯尔萨斯身上那股慵懒的模样，让阿纳斯塔里安移不开目光，他最终低下了头。  
“阿纳斯塔里安国王陛下，您不必亲自前来。”凯尔萨斯抬起了头仔细打量着阿纳斯塔里安——确实与自己有七分的相像，“这些事情交给仆从做就可以了，以免有些人会利用这些不符合王室准则的小事，来逼迫一个国王退位。”  
“我只是希望您能品尝家乡的味道。”阿纳斯塔里安垂下了眼眸，他不能再多看凯尔萨斯了，他怕他隐匿的心思会让这位前任国王看出来，尤其是他刚刚的话语，正是替自己解围，“这些饭菜都是摄政王亲自交代准备的。”  
“洛瑟玛·塞隆爵士一如既往的体贴。”阿尔萨斯拿起了一片吐司，用刀子抹了些黄油在上面，又放了一片煎蛋和几块熏肉片，“不仅是顾及了王后的口味，连我的口味都顾及到了，真是面面俱到。”  
“洛瑟玛向来绅士周到。”凯尔萨斯慢慢地说，他拿起了一杯黑咖啡，就着马卡龙喝了起来。  
“果然是体贴入微。”阿尔萨斯伸手揉了揉凯尔萨斯的浑圆挺翘的屁股，“十八年不在奎尔萨拉斯，他都能对你的口味记得清清楚楚，只是不知道这些年对着你的画像，撸射了几回呢。”最后一句话如同耳语一般，烫得凯尔萨斯耳朵发红。  
“阿尔萨斯！”凯尔萨斯怒吼着，转头请阿纳斯塔里安礼貌的离开，才掀翻了餐桌，对着阿尔萨斯的鼻子揍去——当然，这并没有意义，他的手腕直接被抓住，按在头顶，然后就传来了凯尔萨斯的尖叫声和怒骂声，最后都变成了呻吟声。


	12. (十二)四人会议

阿尔萨斯满足的从凯尔萨斯身上爬起来后，才拍了拍他的屁股：“我叫仆从过来收拾，上午十点，我们去参加正式会谈。”  
凯尔萨斯趴在床上，闭着眼睛没有理睬。

作为一个omega，凯尔萨斯十分厌恶这些年的生活，除了养育子嗣、取悦alpha之外，他的业余研究，只能作为私人爱好。他还记得最开始的日子，他只能躺在床上，张开的双腿，等待阿尔萨斯的临幸。他痛恨这一切，即使在他意识到他无法离开阿尔萨斯，他也痛恨这一切——他本来可以成为一个伟大的国王，但这一切都被阿尔萨斯毁去了。眯起了眼睛，他不想再让阿尔萨斯毁掉奎尔萨拉斯了，所以他要帮助阿纳斯塔里安，他的孩子。  
穿上沉重而华丽的礼服，凯尔萨斯依然是那么令人着迷——高高的个子，完美的身材，如同太阳般耀眼的金色长发，让他走到哪里都成为众人瞩目的对象。

“早安，阿尔萨斯国王陛下，凯尔萨斯王后陛下。”安纳斯塔里安躬身施礼。  
“早安，安纳斯塔里安国王陛下。”凯尔萨斯抢着问候。  
阿尔萨斯斜睨了凯尔萨斯一眼后，才慢吞吞地说：“早安，安纳斯塔里安。在没有确定身份之前，我是不会用‘国王陛下’来称呼我的孩子。”  
“我想，经过这次会议之后，米奈希尔国王陛下会用这个称呼的。”落后一步的洛瑟玛站在了安纳斯塔里安的身后，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“早安，摄政王阁下。”凯尔萨斯无视了阿尔萨斯搂紧的腰上的手，“会议室在哪儿？我想应该先召开会议。”  
“王后只是旁听，没有任何发言权。”阿尔萨斯冷冷地在凯尔萨斯的耳边说，“别忘了，你是一个omega，要遵从alpha的意志。”  
“在奎尔萨拉斯，omega与alpha的权利是同等的。”洛瑟玛垂下了眼眸，“当初凯尔萨斯的退位，只是因为《继承法修订案》规定了omega本身没有继承权，但是他的子嗣拥有继承权，他的alpha只是代管……”  
“我想摄政王阁下忘记了，我是第二顺位继承人，在凯尔萨斯无法继位的情况下，我才是真正的国王。”阿尔萨斯挑衅地扬起了下巴，“凯尔把自己嫁到了洛丹伦作王后，我才好心没有解散银月议会，也让凯尔命你作为摄政王留守。”  
“凯尔萨斯签署的《继承法修订案》，已经否定了你的第二顺位继承权，第二顺位继承权是凯尔萨斯的子嗣。”洛瑟玛寸步不让，“而凯尔萨斯的子嗣，必须符合以下几个条件，一是必须由国王亲自填写血脉证明；二是必须由接生医生填写出生证明……”  
“够了。”一旁没有出声的安纳斯塔里安突然打断了洛瑟玛的话，“摄政王，阿尔萨斯国王陛下，我希望这些事情留在会议室里讨论，而不是在大门口。”  
“请摄政王带路吧。”阿尔萨斯的嘴角弯了起来，他把凯尔萨斯搂得更紧了。

进入会议室后，洛瑟玛就开口：“除了安纳斯塔里安陛下，无人拥有国王填写的血脉证明和接生医生填写的出生证明。”  
“我想提醒你一句，摄政王阁下。”阿尔萨斯缓缓地说，“在通过《继承法修订案》前，凯尔萨斯所继承的王位就是不合法的，他是一个篡位者。”  
“他是逐日者的血脉，他有国王陛下亲自填写的血脉证明。”洛瑟玛回答，“他即位的时候还没有成年，但是他始终是以alpha王储的身份教养长大，所以他就是合法的继承人。”  
“我不否认在凯尔没有成年之前继承王位的合法性。”阿尔萨斯狡黠地笑了笑，“等他发现自己是个omega的时候，却恶意隐瞒了这件事情。不论是洛丹伦，还是奎尔萨拉斯，强制隐瞒omega身份的人，都会被政府强行安排alpha标记。”顿了一下，他看了一眼凯尔萨斯，“我好心标记了他，让他做我的王后，还给了奎尔萨拉斯最宽容的政治环境，结果就是被篡位。”  
凯尔萨斯的喉咙发干，他完全没有想到阿尔萨斯居然会如此的诡辩，他这是把自己的继承权完全否认——  
“我的身体比其他omega晚熟，等我知道自己是个omega的时候，已经成年很久了。”凯尔萨斯定了定神才慢慢地说，“我自成年以来就有神经方面的轻微不适，所以罗曼斯一直给我开这方面的药，而这方面的药对于omega的信息素有抑制作用，如果不是你把这瓶药拿走，我也不会知道自己是个omega。”  
对于凯尔萨斯狡辩的谎言，阿尔萨斯毫不留情的拆穿了：“凯尔，你那瓶药我现在还保存着，也让洛丹伦的医生们研究过了，那确实是一瓶违禁生产的信息素抑制剂，所以你是知道自己的真实性别，隐瞒了自己的真实性别。”  
“我没有……”凯尔萨斯毫不客气地回瞪着阿尔萨斯，很快就被alpha的气息所包围，安静地坐在了阿尔萨斯的身边，不发一言。  
“凯尔萨斯有没有撒谎，可以让罗曼斯来作证。”洛瑟玛看了一眼神情萎靡的凯尔萨斯建议道。  
“罗曼斯的话，一定会跟凯尔一样，即使他们没有串通过。”阿尔萨斯讽刺地笑了起来。  
洛瑟玛僵在那里，半天说不出话来。  
阿尔萨斯看阒洛瑟玛，将手伸进了凯尔萨斯的礼服前襟里，柔软的小豆被揉搓着，营造出了淫靡的氛围。除了阿尔萨斯外的两个alpha都有些心神摇曳——凯尔萨斯的信息素被无限放大出来，像一株血蓟吸引着他们。  
“嗯……”低低地呻吟声，惊醒了洛瑟玛，他稳住了心神，看向阿尔萨斯的目光变得阴冷。  
“阿尔萨斯陛下就这么迫不及待拉着自己的王后表演吗？”讥讽的话语从洛瑟玛口中说出，他看到凯尔萨斯脸瞬间变得惨白，他心口微微有些发疼，但是为了奎尔萨拉斯的利益，他也不得不这样说，即使是在伤害凯尔萨斯的感情。


	13. (十三)针锋相对

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聪明反被聪明误，凯尔萨斯以为是帮助阿纳斯塔里安，结果反而激发了阿尔萨斯的熊熊妒火，还不小心把洛瑟玛诱惑上了他。

“迫不及待的表演？”阿尔萨斯笑了起来，“omega在身边的时候，任何一个alpha都不会放任他对其他的alpha有所表示，即使那是omega的孩子。”解开礼服的扣子，露出了凯尔萨斯红肿的胸前，“我对凯尔萨斯所做的一切都是合法的，就像我对奎尔萨拉斯所做的一切一样。”  
“住手！”阿纳斯塔里安抓住了正在揉搓凯尔萨斯前胸的手，“这里是会议室，不是卧室。”  
“想打一架吗，小子？”阿尔萨斯目光阴冷的看着阿纳斯塔里安。  
“那又如何？”阿纳斯塔里安站了起来，“如果你能停止对凯尔萨斯的骚扰。”  
“可怜的小子，看来没在我身边长大，就没有机会聆听我的教育。”阿尔萨斯解开了碍事的礼服，露出了结实隆起的肌肉，“如果你打不过我，就乖乖的做好一个王子。”  
“如果我打得过您，就放过凯尔萨斯。”阿纳斯塔里安高声说。  
“不！”被撩拨得身体瘫软的凯尔萨斯突然出声，“如果打不过阿纳斯塔里安……阿尔萨斯必须承认阿纳斯塔里安才是奎尔萨拉斯的国王。”  
“你可真是迫不及待啊，王后。”阿尔萨斯直接把凯尔萨斯的礼服撕成了两半，露出了里面布满痕迹的身体……包括洛瑟玛在内，阿纳斯塔里安的呼吸急促起来。满意地看到了俩人的反应，阿尔萨斯像是毒蛇一般吐信：“打赢我，让凯尔萨斯回到奎尔萨拉斯；或者就此成为洛丹伦的王子。”  
“我相信我会带回凯尔萨斯。”阿纳斯塔里安也脱掉了礼服，活动着手腕，双眼盯着阿尔萨斯的一举一动。洛瑟玛趁机将凯尔萨斯拖到了门口，给他俩让出了空间。阿尔萨斯瞥了一眼洛瑟玛，看到洛瑟玛脱下外套给凯尔萨斯披上，就站在了旁边，再没有其他动作。  
看到阿尔萨斯分心在凯尔萨斯身上，阿纳斯塔里安当然没有放过这个机会，他陡然出手，一拳击向阿尔萨斯面门——但是阿尔萨斯却突然矮身躲过，一把抓住了他的手腕，把他往前一带，直接向桌角撞去……阿纳斯塔里安站立不稳，却没有放弃反抗，他手肘猛然向后击去，逼迫阿尔萨斯放开他的手腕，阿尔萨斯松开他的手腕，向后退了一步，躲开了攻击，眼睛却眯了起来——这个没有在他身边长大的孩子，搏斗的方法与他大不相同，他的步伐与身体更加灵敏，也许这就是奎尔萨拉斯的教养方式？  
趁着阿尔萨斯后退的空隙，阿纳斯塔里安也向右横走一步，稳住身形后，他再次看向了阿尔萨斯，开始兜起了圈子——刚刚的试探，让阿纳斯塔里安明白，自己在力量上逊色于阿尔萨斯，但是在灵活上却胜过他很多，他认真考虑怎么才能赢下这场比斗。还没等他想到方法，阿尔萨斯出手了。  
作为一个搏斗好手，阿尔萨斯看出了阿纳斯塔里安的犹豫，他不会放过任何一个机会，所以他出手了，直接向阿纳斯塔里安的胸口击去，阿纳斯塔里安矮身向右侧躲去，同时伸腿向前踢去。阿尔萨斯后撤了一步，让阿纳斯塔里安踢空，手腕下沉向他的足踝抓去。阿纳斯塔里安吃了一惊，撤腿的动作慢了一步，就被阿尔萨斯抓住扔了出去，一声闷响过后，阿纳斯塔里安站了起来，步伐明显不如之前灵活。  
“看来你没有经过系统的搏斗训练。”阿尔萨斯的嘴角弯了起来，“不过是靠着身体的灵活来跟我搏斗。”  
阿纳斯塔里安阴沉着脸——他吃亏在没有多少实战的经验上，很明显阿尔萨斯的搏斗经验要远远高出他很多。他的足踝还有些痛，大腿根部被扯得有些生疼，再加上他是被砸在地上，后背也多少有些疼痛，但是他不能认输，刚刚的会议让他知道，凯尔萨斯牺牲了多少，才让他继承了奎尔萨拉斯，他是国王，他不会成为王子。  
“那要看你有没有这个本事了。”阿纳斯塔里安摒弃了杂念，一心一意地跟阿尔萨斯搏斗起来。  
不得不说，阿纳斯塔里安还很年轻，虽然他被经验老道的阿尔萨斯砸出去，但是他开始耐心与阿尔萨斯周旋的时候，阿尔萨斯的劣势便显露出来——他的体力远远不如正当年轻的阿纳斯塔里安，只要阿纳斯塔里安能够轻松的躲过他的攻击，保证自己不被打倒在地上，那么最后输的人一定是阿尔萨斯。  
眯起了眼睛，阿尔萨斯考虑用什么方法诱使阿纳斯塔里安上当，尽快结束这场搏斗。  
两个人的节奏渐渐地慢了下来，有意无意间，都是以防御为主，而不是以进攻为主。像是寻找猎物弱点的猎人，准备打对方一个措手不及。

裹进了身上的外套，凯尔萨斯盯着会议室中央的两个人，他的嘴角露出了一抹笑意，他知道阿纳斯塔里安找到了正确的方法，只要耗下去，阿尔萨斯的体力一定无法支撑整场搏斗——那他就加把劲，让阿尔萨斯早点败下阵来。  
伸手探进了裤子里，凯尔萨斯揉搓着下体，快感开始涌现，属于omega的信息素萦绕在每个alpha的鼻尖，尤其是对阿尔萨斯的影响更甚——他想直接把凯尔萨斯放在会议桌上，撕开他的裤子，闯进他温暖的巢穴里，让他为自己尖叫、呻吟，宣誓自己的占有权。  
离凯尔萨斯最近的洛瑟玛脸色潮红，他几乎快控制不住自己——他想把凯尔萨斯压在身下，感受着他的身体，让他成为自己的omega……影响最小的大概只有阿纳斯塔里安，诚然他看过阿尔萨斯侵犯凯尔萨斯的模样，也为此而手淫，但在搏斗中，他的注意力更为集中——所以在阿尔萨斯心神摇曳的时候，他终于把阿尔萨斯击倒在地上，骑在了他的身上，掐住了他的脖子，令他无法反抗。  
“你输了，阿尔萨斯。”阿纳斯塔里安居高临下地看着他。  
“不过是靠凯尔的陷阱赢得的。”阿尔萨斯没有看向阿纳斯塔里安，而是望着自渎的凯尔萨斯，“你真的什么都能牺牲，凯尔。”然后他看到了再也无法忍耐的洛瑟玛抱起凯尔萨斯走向了桌边，把桌子上的东西扫落在地上，扯开了凯尔萨斯的裤子，掏出自己湿淋淋的下体，捅进双腿间那个温暖的巢穴。  
“摄政王……”阿纳斯塔里安顺着阿尔萨斯的目光看去，他难以相信在他眼中几近完美的洛瑟玛，会对凯尔萨斯做出这种暴行。

凯尔萨斯哭泣着、呻吟着、尖叫着，像一把刀一样划在了阿尔萨斯的心脏上，他这才发现，熊熊的妒火让他整个人都燃烧起来，他挣脱了阿纳斯塔里安的钳制，一拳把他击倒，又劈晕了他之后，才走到洛瑟玛面前，把他从凯尔萨斯身上拽了下去，抓住他的头发向墙上撞去，直到洛瑟玛顺着墙倒在地上，才走到趴在桌子上的凯尔萨斯面前，掏出了自己的下体，狠狠地撞击着。


	14. (十四)强势

短时间经历了两个alpha的侵犯，让凯尔萨斯的脑子有些发蒙，他完全不知所措地被阿尔萨斯撞击着，后颈上的腺体再次被注入信息素，清除洛瑟玛遗留在自己身上的痕迹。  
“阿，阿尔萨斯！”凯尔萨斯被干得有些喘不上气来，“让我们回到，回到卧室……”  
“你不是很喜欢在自己孩子和下属面前自渎吗？”阿尔萨斯已经把洛瑟玛和阿纳斯塔里安捆在了一处，把他们弄醒了，看着凯尔萨斯被自己侵犯，看着他被操得高潮迭起，屁股下全是水渍，下体也湿的一塌糊涂。在阿尔萨斯要射出来的时候，他从凯尔萨斯的身体里退了出来，抓住他的头发拖到了洛瑟玛和阿纳斯塔里安面前，当着他们的面射在了凯尔萨斯的脸上……趴在地上，凯尔萨斯喘息着，他把头埋进了长发里，不愿意再看到洛瑟玛与阿纳斯塔里安。  
“对不起……是我没有完成国王陛下的谕令，让您如此丧失尊严。”洛瑟玛喘息着，他觉得自己的脸上被打了一个响亮的耳光，他没有把阿纳斯塔里安培养成一个真正的国王，又没有压抑住自己的欲望，让凯尔萨斯陷入了如此难堪的境地——阿尔萨斯等于是扒光了凯尔萨斯身上所有的尊严，这是逼迫凯尔萨斯去死。

混乱的一天结束后，凯尔萨斯被阿尔萨斯拖回了房间。凯尔萨斯躺在床上，一动不动，任凭干涸的精液粘在自己的脸上——他已经丧失掉了所有的尊严，就像一只狗似的被阿尔萨斯拴在自己的裤腰上，不论他是否愿意，不论地点在哪儿，只要他想，他就要张开双腿伺候。二十一年的隐忍，依然没有换来奎尔萨拉斯的光复，他感觉到了绝望，彻底的绝望。  
“怎么，绝望了？”阿尔萨斯扳过了凯尔萨斯的脸，凝视着他的眼睛，“你交给洛瑟玛培养的继承人不错，不比泰瑞纳斯差，我很满意有这样优秀的孩子。”  
“你究竟想说什么？”凯尔萨斯盯着他，平静无波的眼睛里什么都没有。  
“阿纳斯塔里安会留在奎尔萨拉斯，洛瑟玛·塞隆也会做他的摄政王。”阿尔萨斯顿了一下又说，“但是奎尔萨拉斯属于洛丹伦，奎尔萨拉斯的国王必须与洛丹伦王室的旁支联姻。”  
“你要提纯奎尔萨拉斯的王室血脉？”凯尔萨斯惊讶极了，他以为他的奎尔萨拉斯彻底会成为历史，没有想到仅仅是成为了洛丹伦的一个联邦，“为什么？”  
“凯尔萨斯，你真是个无情的omega。”捏住了凯尔萨斯下巴，阿尔萨斯一字一顿地说，“从我得到你开始，就对你一直宽容……除了你送走阿纳斯塔里安这件事情我完全不知情外，你身上发生的每一件事情我都知情，尤其是你故意服用绝育药物，不肯为我多生下孩子。”  
凯尔萨斯的喉咙滚动了两下，显然被阿尔萨斯的话所震憾——他秘密地服用绝育药物，除了罗曼斯之外，根本不可能有第二个人知道，而罗曼斯是绝对不会出卖他。  
“如果我说出你故意服用绝育药不肯生育子嗣，按照现行的《人口保障法》，就会对你处以鞭刑二十，发配到最低等的妓院去当alpha发泄的对象。”阿尔萨斯残酷地说，“我知道以洛丹伦医生的水平，是绝对检测不到你服用过绝育药，所以对于你生下乌瑟尔之后无法再生育的问题，归咎于当初你‘误服’抑制药的后遗症。”  
“你还知道什么？”凯尔萨斯恐惧地问。  
“你还在秘密地研究清除体内的信息素，我每次与你做爱的时候，都会标记你，让你的血液里永远存在我的信息素。”阿尔萨斯低声说，“我要你永远做我的omega，直到你躺在我的坟墓里。”  
“你……”凯尔萨斯几乎说不出话来，他从阿尔萨斯的话里听出了一种不可能，一种他一直以为的不可能，他们之间是互相利用的共生关系，绝对不可能产生这种感情，他以为阿尔萨斯是为了奎尔萨拉斯才把自己留在身边做人质，他从来没有考虑过还有其他的可能性。从某种意义上来说，他与阿尔萨斯都不可能产生这种感情，因为他们所受到的教育，就对这种感情敬而远之。可以放纵，可以周旋，但是绝对不会付出心。  
“是啊，凯尔萨斯，我早就爱上你了。”阿尔萨斯捧起他的脸庞，“你还要回到奎尔萨拉斯吗？你还要离开我的身边吗？”  
“我……”凯尔萨斯完全不知所措，阿尔萨斯的表白，让他无法面对这些年的一切，他知道自己离不开阿尔萨斯，算计着阿尔萨斯，却从来没有想过阿尔萨斯对自己拥有什么样的感情。

重新召开的四人会议上，阿纳斯塔里安很沮丧，他很怕听到凯尔萨斯去世的消息，他有太多的愧疚感，他觉得他对不起他的血亲，为他铺平了那么道路，甚至利用自己的身体来影响阿尔萨斯，但自己依然辜负了他的希望。  
“看看这些文件就签署了吧。”阿尔萨斯扔过来一摞文件。  
阿纳斯塔里安拿起了一份文件，几乎颤抖地翻开了第一页……等他看完所有的文件，他猛然抬头望着缩在阿尔萨斯怀里的凯尔萨斯，凯尔萨斯向他轻轻地点了点头。  
“这些文件我需要研究一下。”虽然得到了凯尔萨斯的示意，但是阿纳斯塔里安仍然很谨慎，他不想再看到上次的事情发生，他也不想听到他的血亲因为这种丑闻而死去。  
过了五日，阿纳斯塔里安在洛瑟玛的陪同下，签署了所有的文件，奎尔萨拉斯并入洛丹伦，成为它下面的一个联邦。

“阿纳斯塔里安，洛丹伦会送来一位适合你的王后。”阿尔萨斯慢慢地说，“是你的表妹，安妮·普瑞斯托。”  
“奎尔萨拉斯将以最高的礼仪，迎娶王后。”摄政王洛瑟玛代为回答，“我衷心希望阿尔萨斯国王陛下与凯尔萨斯王后陛下可以留在奎尔萨拉斯见证国王与王后的婚礼。”  
“当然。”阿尔萨斯点头。


	15. (十五)谎言与真实

阿纳斯塔里安与安妮的婚礼很盛大，好像是在补偿凯尔萨斯被掳走的遗憾——阿尔萨斯与凯尔萨斯之间从来没有举办过婚礼，即使他们对外以国王和王后相称二十年。  
自从那次上床的时候，阿尔萨斯对他的表白后，凯尔萨斯就知道这是一个陷阱——阿尔萨斯显然离不开自己，否则他早就用《人口保障法》把自己丢进妓院去了。这要感谢洛瑟玛·塞隆的忠心不二，让自己有足够的资本来对抗阿尔萨斯。他承认自己无法离开阿尔萨斯，就像现在他们躺在同一张床上，阿尔萨斯却没有按着他交合，只是单纯地把他搂在怀里，亲吻和抚摸。  
阿尔萨斯当然知道凯尔萨斯在想什么，他这几次图谋奎尔萨拉斯都不是很顺利，强迫凯尔萨斯生下继承人，他依然有办法培养一个奎尔萨拉斯的王储；他和凯尔萨斯之间有着太多的算计，就算是表白也是一种算计，唯一没有算计的，大概就是凯尔萨斯无论如何也离不开他，所以在性事上总能让他为所欲为……这大概是他唯一的成就。不过，时间多得很，他与凯尔萨斯之间的争斗不止会持续一代子嗣。

翌日，阿尔萨斯与凯尔萨斯得到了国王和王后的热情款待，从阿纳斯塔里安的表情上看，他对于自己的这个远房表妹十分满意……至于安妮，作为米奈希尔的旁支，她有义务联姻。  
“我要跟阿纳斯塔里安说几句话。”凯尔萨斯略微局促地看着阿尔萨斯，等着他的同意。阿尔萨斯点了点头，示意给凯尔萨斯15分钟的时间。

“这是一次交易。”凯尔萨斯没有浪费时间，直接点名了来意，“阿尔萨斯目前不敢动奎尔萨拉斯，他需要稳定的奎尔萨拉斯，以保证奥克山前线的军资供应。”  
“斥候的报告还没有回来。”阿纳斯塔里安回答，“最近吉尔尼斯饱受困扰，恐怕要拆毁隔离墙了。”  
“那样就会有难民从吉尔尼斯涌入。”凯尔萨斯顿了一下，“安妮不可能为逐日者家生下继承人，罗曼斯会帮助你。”  
“我知道安妮绝不可以生下继承人。”阿纳斯塔里安注视着凯尔萨斯，“您不怕阿尔萨斯对您用《人口保障法》进行审判吗？”  
“他离不开我。”凯尔萨斯轻蔑地笑了起来，“他给我注射信息素，玩弄我的身体，让我离不开他，但同样他也无法拒绝alpha对omega的占有欲，就像现在，他只肯给我15分钟与你交谈。”  
“现在还有7分钟。”阿纳斯塔里安看着他的血亲，自幼在洛瑟玛身边长大的他，终于感受到了血亲的爱护——虽然洛瑟玛是个合格的养父。  
“让洛瑟玛给你找个情人，相信他会办到这一点。”凯尔萨斯低声说，“别让洛丹伦周围平静，否则阿尔萨斯就会想方设法地吞并奎尔萨拉斯。”顿了一下，凯尔萨斯上前拥抱了阿纳斯塔里安，“奎尔萨拉斯就交给你了。”

15分钟的时间，远远不够凯尔萨斯对阿纳斯塔里安的教导——即使阿纳斯塔里安受到了最正统的王储教育，却没有国王的引领，仍然会让他走一些弯路。  
回到了阿尔萨斯身边，凯尔萨斯有些心不在焉，他还得寻找机会去教导他的孩子——摄政王虽然让人放心，但是想到自己被摄政王按在桌子上强行侵犯的时候，他隐隐有些不舒服，他不能表露出这点，这会让阿纳斯塔里安对摄政王有隔阂，这样对奎尔萨拉斯不利。

“想什么呐，凯尔？”阿尔萨斯扳过了他的脸，与他的眼睛注视，他却垂下了眼睑。  
“想念小阿尔萨斯了。”凯尔萨斯伸出手抚摸着阿尔萨斯的胯下。  
“那就让你好好与他相见。”阿尔萨斯的气息在他的耳边拂过，伸手抱起了凯尔萨斯，带他回到了专门的客房。  
吞吐着小阿尔萨斯，凯尔萨斯趴在了阿尔萨斯身上，分开的双腿间被阿尔萨斯挑逗着，湿润的穴口流淌着爱液。  
吐出了小阿尔萨斯，凯尔萨斯向后仰起压低了屁股，方便阿尔萨斯舔舐他的穴口。  
“啊……”酥麻的感觉从后面窜上来，空虚的身体需要填满，而阿尔萨斯的挑逗已经让他无法忍耐，他挣脱了按住他大腿的双手，对准了被他舔舐硬的性器，坐了下去。  
披散的金色长发随着扭动的身躯荡漾着，如同荡妇一般，深深吸引着阿尔萨斯，他从来没有见过这么主动的凯尔萨斯，即使以前替他口交，也是一副不情不愿，甚至连吸吮都弄不好。  
他有什么目的呢？阿尔萨斯思考这个问题，却被凯尔萨斯接下来的话语扰乱了心神。  
“我配了一副药剂，治疗我被药物戕害的身体。”转过身，凯尔萨斯趴在阿尔萨斯耳边说，“我会为你再诞下子嗣。”  
阿尔萨斯的子嗣在米奈希尔家族里算是一般，他的曾祖父曾经有十个子嗣，对于米奈希尔王室来说，子嗣丰厚，会带来巨大的收益——原本米奈希尔王室只有洛丹伦一座城堡，通过联姻才取得了这么大的国土。  
“那就替我多生几个子嗣。”阿尔萨斯猛然推倒了凯尔萨斯，“我期待阿纳斯塔里安知道他还有备用继承人时的表情。”

因为昨天晚上凯尔萨斯表现太过让阿尔萨斯满意，他又获得了15分种与阿纳斯塔里安的独处机会。  
“把这个药剂交给罗曼斯。”凯尔萨斯交给了阿纳斯塔里安一瓶药剂，“这个药剂是改良版绝育剂，omega可以怀孕，但是却生不下子嗣，会自然流产。多几次之后，就会自然绝育，到时候只要对外宣称王后的身体不好，无法孕育子嗣，你就可以把情人生的私生子带出来了。”  
“王室将没有正统继承人。”阿纳斯塔里安说。  
“如果不想让米奈希尔入侵逐日者王室，他们送来的王后，必须要绝育。”凯尔萨斯冷酷地说，“我在治疗自己的绝育之症，如果再生下子嗣，我不会销毁他的血脉证明。你要是不想让自己的王位交出去，就让摄政王想办法让私生子合法，就像给王后下绝育药。”  
“为什么，凯尔？”阿纳斯塔里安不解地看着凯尔萨斯。  
“因为我要分化他们。”凯尔萨斯狰狞地看着阿纳斯塔里安，“他们除了是你的顺位继承人，同样也是泰瑞纳斯的顺位继承人。”  
“你太冷酷了，凯尔。”阿纳斯塔里安抓住了他的肩膀，“洛瑟玛告诉我说，你是一个随和又温柔的君主，可是你却告诉我，你是一个冷酷无情的君主，甚至可以牺牲自己的子嗣。”  
“你以为光是随和温柔就可以坐稳王位吗?”凯尔萨斯目光炯炯，“摄政王是不可能告诉你，国王该冷酷独断的时候，绝对不能犹豫。可惜我没办法与你多相处，告诉你一些国王才能知道的事情，这些事情只能靠你自己摸索了。”  
一个月的时间，凯尔萨斯在满足阿尔萨斯要求的情况下，利用与阿纳斯塔里安短暂的相处时间，教授他一些国王应该知道的知识。等到凯尔萨斯与阿尔萨斯离开的时候，阿纳斯塔里安十分遗憾，他知道他再也无法聆听凯尔萨斯的教诲。


	16. (十六)尾声

阿尔萨斯回到洛丹伦后就忙碌起来，诚然如凯尔萨斯所预料，吉尔尼斯发生了瘟疫和内乱，铸造的高墙轰然倒塌，吉尔尼斯人一半去往南方投奔暴风城，一半去往北方投奔洛丹伦。  
携带着致命瘟疫的吉尔尼斯人并不受暴风城和洛丹伦的欢迎，对于吉尔尼斯人，洛丹伦利用废弃的集中营进行隔离观察，这造成了国内舆论的哗然——他们认为这些吉尔尼斯人不应该享受洛丹伦纳税人的待遇，更不应该加重医疗系统负担。  
作为一名资深的药剂研究师，凯尔萨斯在洛丹伦御前会议的压力下，走出洛丹伦王宫，驻扎进了洛丹伦国家药剂研究院，每天研究瘟疫病毒的解决方案。  
阿尔萨斯明显很不开心，但他知道御前会议的决定他无法改变——长达一年的时间，他将独自度过每一个夜晚，这对于一个alpha来说，是非常难以忍受的。他常常去视察药剂研究进展情况，也在凯尔萨斯休息的时候，或是亲吻或是抚摸，他想他是真的喜欢凯尔萨斯，即使他们之间总是掺杂着各种算计。  
奎尔萨拉斯送来了一批物资，也送来了检测试剂——阿尔萨斯怀疑阿纳斯塔里安的动机，却无法不接受这份资助。《洛丹伦日报》大篇幅报道了奎尔萨拉斯的义举，同时还提到了现任奎尔萨拉斯国王实际上就是他们的二王子，也就是说，奎尔萨拉斯对于洛丹伦来说，是坚实可靠的盟友……媒体的大力宣扬，让洛丹伦人认可并接受了奎尔萨拉斯存在。

阿尔萨斯承认他太小瞧凯尔萨斯了——奎尔萨拉斯的所作所为，像极了一位拥有老辣手段的国王，一个在摄政王身边长大的继承人，是绝不可能有这种政治手腕，教授他这种政治手腕的，一定是凯尔萨斯。  
“父亲，阿纳斯塔里安太过分了！”泰瑞纳斯指着报纸上的文章说，“他居然这样颠倒黑白。”  
“那么，你学到了吗？”阿尔萨斯有些后悔——当初为了不让凯尔萨斯影响到泰瑞纳斯，故意疏远了他们之间的关系，而泰瑞纳斯被他培养得太过善良了，这个世界终究不是非黑即白的世界。  
掰开揉碎向泰瑞纳斯教授了奎尔萨拉斯的意图，以及这样做的原因。  
“这是我的错误。”阿尔萨斯向泰瑞纳斯道歉，“如果你幼时可以多聆听一些凯尔的教诲，或许你会比阿纳斯塔里安做得更好。”  
“这都是凯尔教授的？”泰瑞纳斯一脸震惊，他不相信那个一直困在王宫里，除了养身体就是孕育子嗣的凯尔萨斯，有这样惊人的智慧——他被太多的alpha灌输了omega除了孕育子嗣，一无是处的观点。  
“他接受了奎尔萨拉斯最正统的王储教育，在他统治奎尔萨拉斯的十年里，繁荣、强盛，没有任何一个国家敢觊觎这个国家。”阿尔萨斯随即嘲讽地笑了笑，“可他是个omega，一个注定只能不断孕育子嗣的omega。如果不是我撞到了他的发情期，与他发生关系有了你，我也不可能让他成为洛丹伦的王后。”  
“用了极其卑劣的手段。”凯尔萨斯刚刚从研究院回来，准备向阿尔萨斯汇报情况，就听到了阿尔萨斯在泰瑞纳斯面前颠倒黑白诉说往事。  
“你回来了，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯欣喜的抱住了凯尔萨斯，“明天我们再来谈关于国王的事情。”  
泰瑞纳斯行礼离开。  
“是不是觉得我撞破了你对泰瑞纳斯的教导？”凯尔萨斯忍受着阿尔萨斯抚摸他的胯下，禁欲一年的时间，让他的身体异常敏感，况且，他的发情期就在这几日。  
“如果可能，你也去教导泰瑞纳斯。”阿尔萨斯开始解凯尔萨斯的腰带。  
“这里是议事厅。”凯尔萨斯提醒。  
“反正现在没人。”阿尔萨斯把凯尔萨斯拖到了桌子上，让他趴在桌子上，微微脱下了裤子，露出了浑圆挺翘的屁股……摩挲着漂亮的屁股，阿尔萨斯埋首股间，用舌头舔舐着禁闭的穴口。  
“嗯……”凯尔萨斯急促地喘息，酥麻的感觉从尾椎直窜脑门，他需要阿尔萨斯填满他空虚的身体。“进来吧，阿尔萨斯。”他低声请求着。  
粗长的阴茎破开了甬道入口，久违的充实感，让凯尔萨斯的情欲不断高涨，他有节奏的吸吮吞拿着阴茎，又在摩擦当中得到极致的快感。当两人同时达到高潮的时候，阿尔萨斯扳过了他的头颅，亲吻他的嘴唇，深度的交换让他们更加紧密的结合在一起，直到他们瘫在桌子上，下体一塌糊涂。  
他们不否认，这次性交让他们彼此满意，所以当阿尔萨斯的阴茎硬起来的时候，凯尔萨斯的裤子被彻底的甩到了地上，趴卧的姿势也变成了躺在桌子上，大张着双腿，看着阿尔萨斯侵入，抓住他的手臂，尖利的指甲划破了衣服，留下了抓痕。  
无尽的交合持续了7天。  
凯尔萨斯最后被抬回了自己的寝宫，他抚摸着腹部——这里将再次孕育一个小生命，他还没来得及告诉阿尔萨斯，除了研究出瘟疫的疫苗，他还调理好了自己的身体，可以再次履行omega的职能。


End file.
